


AOSLB（暂时存放）

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309





	1. Chapter 11（上）

Chapter 11（上）

 

 

从窗户透进来的金色温暖阳光照在哈利身上时，他才慢慢从梦中醒来，另一具温暖的身体正窝在他旁边。有那么一分钟，他看着明亮的金发和因睡眠而随意摆放的白皙双臂有点搞不清楚状况，但很快他就完全清醒过来。

 

德拉科昨晚在他家留宿。

 

哈利缓缓撑起一只手臂，从床边的桌子上抓过眼镜戴上，他这才看得更清楚。和德拉科平时清醒时的严肃一丝不苟相反，他睡着的时候四肢舒适地伸展着。他平躺着，头转向哈利。右手臂横放在自己胸前，左手舒展着抬起放在枕头上，左腿微微伸到床外。他放松熟睡的时候显得更年轻，头发蓬乱地散在前额，嘴唇轻启。哈利感觉心脏在慢慢膨胀，身体的另一部分也在跟着一起膨胀。

 

他一边凝视着德拉科，一边用手压着晨勃的性器。他真的很想往手上倒润滑液，然后塞进身边人的屁股里，哈利认为这样的叫醒服务肯定非常美妙。但他们还没讨论过这件事，他也不知道德拉科对这样的事是什么看法，尤其是昨晚只不过只涉及一点性的话题就让他那么‘非典型马尔福’式的脸红，哈利觉得很荒谬但又非常可爱。

 

那就，口交。所有人都喜欢口交。

 

哈利放慢动作，小心地不要吵醒他，轻柔地把盖在身上的被褥拿开，高兴地发现不知怎的德拉科已经脱掉了睡衣长裤。自从那次在蒸炉陷阱中共度之后，哈利就一直难以忘记德拉科的那双长腿，甚至于每一寸都铭记于心，但在自己床上看到这双腿所带来的兴奋不知要高多少。他变换了一个姿势，小心翼翼地把德拉科的双腿分开，直到把自己挤进中间坐好，想着他最好是从最下面开始。几周之前，他们被困在一个小房间的时候，哈利就幻想过那双高贵的脚丫子和雕刻般的脚踝。而现在，这些全部都任他采摘。哈利先从他弧度高耸的脚背开始，先在洁白的皮肤上印下一个温热的亲吻，才一寸一寸地往上移。他在德拉科的脚踝游移亲吻，顺着骨架的曲线上移，忍不住伸舌舔了舔跟腱和脚踝骨头中间的一小道白色的伤疤。德拉科轻轻动了一下但还在熟睡，哈利依依不舍地放下他的脚踝，顺着德拉科结实的小腿线条亲吻，蹭过整洁的金色细短毛发。一路到了膝盖内侧，德拉科才终于转醒。“哈利？”他问，声音还因睡意而沙哑。

 

“嗯？”哈利一边回应，一边骚扰着德拉科的大腿内侧。德拉科的双腿随着他的动作分得更开了一些。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

“和你说早安。”哈利轻喃，嘴唇来到德拉科的大腿根。“同时给你口交。”

 

“噢。”他扭了扭，撑着手肘半起身。他的头发散乱在一边，脸颊上还有枕头留下的几丝印记。哈利想他从来没见过这么漂亮的画面。

 

哈利透过内裤薄薄的棉质布料轻轻蹭着他柔软的睾丸，深吸了一口他最浓重、带着麝香的气味。这让哈利的嘴里都开始疯狂地分泌口水。“这是个 _特别_ 的早安。”

 

“确实是。”德拉科气息不稳地说。“嗯，继续…”

 

“这也是我的计划。”哈利说。他用鼻尖描摹着德拉科半硬的性器，仅一点碰触就感觉它肿胀了好几分。

 

哈利嘴唇上移，在德拉科的裤腰上方的一圈裸露的皮肤不停啄吻，一边还伸出右手抚摸德拉科的左腰侧，把上衣推高几分，露出德拉科的腹部，然后——

 

某个黑色的什么东西在他的鼻尖下扫过。

 

哈利惊叫着往后退。“这他妈的是什么？”

 

德拉科眨眨眼。“什么？”

 

“有什么东西在 _动_ 。”哈利说，眼睛还在盯着德拉科的腰侧，想找出消失在他上衣底下的那个东西。说真的，到底是什么？

 

德拉科皱着眉看着他好一会儿，然后才想明白，他大笑着说。“噢，没什么。你还没正式见过他。”

 

“什么？见过谁？”

 

“看这。”德拉科说。

 

他坐起身，哈利也跟着坐起来，给他更多空间。德拉科又往后退了一点，一个流畅的动作把上衣拉过头顶脱下，给哈利展示他的左腰侧。他的腰侧上的是哈利从来没见过的非常奇妙非常美的纹身。从德拉科的腰伸展到几乎接近腋下，全黑，黑色的墨水和德拉科白皙的皮肤对比很惊人，而且花纹也非常复杂精致。哈利俯身靠近，每一个爪子，每一颗牙齿，每一片鳞，每一个细节都刻画得异常精妙。

 

“这是什么品种？”他问，身体靠的更近。它更长，行动更显得诡谲流畅，但又不像中国火球龙（Chinese Fireball）那样瘦长。

 

“比利牛斯峰（Pyreneesian Crested）。”德拉科回答。他的声音听起来像是被这个问题逗笑了。“你可以摸摸。他不会咬人。”

 

哈利伸出一根手指，轻轻描画德拉科的肋骨，那只龙卷曲身体成一团然后吐出一缕烟，这个画面让哈利不自觉地愉快笑出声。他又摸了摸，它随着他的动作扇动着翅膀。这一次也是同样，它伸展开身体，然后吐出一团火，从德拉科的背后延至他的肩胛骨。德拉科扭了扭大笑，不过笑声非常像是小女孩的咯咯傻笑。

 

“不好意思。他这样做的时候有点痒。”他说，而哈利回想起昨晚。他有点后悔昨晚没有追问德拉科这件事，因为他晚了几乎半天才认识到这个精妙绝伦的纹身。他暗下决定，现在该做的事就是赶紧补回错过的时间。

 

哈利又碰了碰，看着它翘起尾巴仰起头露出脖子。“这真的是我见过的最性感的东西。已经多长时间了？”

 

“六年级之前的那个暑假我才去做的。”德拉科说。

 

哈利惊讶地抬起头看着他的脸。“真的吗？那我以为你会炫耀。西莫斯刺了一个纹身之后全校都知道了。不过他的狮子和你的差远了。”

 

德拉科耸耸一边肩膀，无心地蹭了蹭肋骨。小龙尾巴甩过他的手指。“我想过的，但你还记不记得那年我碰到的事很多，所以我选择藏起来。我有这个纹身的时候还没成年，而当时我最不希望的事就是有人告诉我的父母。”他又耸了耸肩，等到再开口时，声音有点过于随意。“七月份的时候我做了这个纹身。八月份我就有了黑魔标记，嗯。我知道那迟早会来，所以…”

 

“你先自己做了。”哈利说。“在他标记你之前，你就先给自己一个标记。”

 

德拉科感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，他凝视着哈利的眼睛，瞬间露出一个笑容，这是哈利见过在他脸上最明亮的笑容，而且他感觉他猜中了某件非常重要的事。“我就 _知道_ 你会懂我。”德拉科说。

 

哈利本来还以为德拉科在他身边清醒会是今天上午最棒的事，但此时此刻，德拉科近乎半裸，腰侧上有着这么美的纹身，还对他笑得就像自己是他一生中目之所及中的最美好，这可能才是今天上午最棒的事。哈利从未像现在这样那么想要拥有他，如果他还不快点拥抱他，他觉得自己很快就要发疯了。所以他用力地亲吻德拉科，把他压倒在床上，但又坐起身，想好好看看他，好好看看他的笑脸、近乎半裸的身躯、绝美的纹身。但接着，哈利感觉心脏沉得像在下坠。

 

他除了呆愣地看着德拉科划着几道银白伤疤的前胸，什么都做不了，嘴巴张开却什么话都说不出。

 

“噢，fuck。”德拉科说，又坐起身。

 

“我做的。”哈利说，内疚感瞬间席卷全身。“我…”

 

“波特。”德拉科说。“别说了。”

 

他挣扎了好几番才把目光从那些伤痕上挪开，抬起头却看到德拉科正皱着眉等着自己。哈利疑惑地眨眨眼。“但是我…”

 

德拉科推搡了他一把，很用力，差点把哈利推下床。“我认真的，我不想再听到这些话。你很抱歉，我好多年前已经原谅你了，真的没必要再说更多的了。”

 

“我…呃。好吧。我只是，我不知道留了伤疤。”

 

好吧，德拉科现在看起来很生气。“当然会留疤。”他又用和傻子讲话的语气说。“我知道你很了解诅咒魔法留下的伤疤。”他轻弹哈利的额头上的闪电伤疤。“我们能继续聊我的纹身是你见过的最性感的东西这个话题吗？我比较喜欢那个话题最后的走向。”

 

哈利惊讶地小声笑。“你真的很不可思议。”他说。“你知道吗？非常特别。”

 

“我知道。”德拉科浅笑。“但我要你亲口说。”

 

“还很美。”哈利加上。他拉过德拉科贴着自己的身体，亲吻他的脖颈。“每一寸的你都好美。”

 

德拉科抬着头更方便哈利舔吻。“嗯…我现在觉得你是用奉承来哄我。”

 

哈利咬了一口德拉科脖子和肩膀的连接处柔软的皮肤。“有作用吗？”

 

“作用有点太好了。”他说。德拉科轻轻挣开哈利的怀抱站起来。“我该走了。我要回家洗澡换身衣服。”

 

哈利跟着站起来，伸了个懒腰。“你就不能从这里去上班吗？”

 

“当然不行。”德拉科告诉他。“如果我们一起出现，而且我还穿着和昨天一样的衣服，别人会怎么想？更可怕的是，如果我穿的是 _你的_ 衣服？”

 

哈利不屑。“我不觉得别人会想什么，德拉科，毕竟我们穿的是同样的制服长袍。”

 

“你知道我是什么意思。”德拉科说，朝哈利的方向挥手。“底下的东西才算数。”

 

哈利走到他背后，双臂环着他的腰，手掌抚摸着德拉科平坦的腹部。“确实是。”

 

“够了。”他说，打掉哈利乱摸的手。“住手，我们不能——现在没 _时间_ 。我们要迟到了！梅林，和你在一起就是这样的吗？”

 

哈利大笑。“什么？完全无法控制我放在你身上的手？不得不承认，确实是这样。”

 

哈利不情愿地放德拉科挣开自己的怀抱，但又管不住自己，伸手掐了一把他的屁股。德拉科打掉他的手，转身给了他一个恼怒的眼神。

 

“那你至少能在这里洗澡吧？”哈利问。“我会让你觉得是值得的。”

 

“我们真的不应该。”德拉科说，但语气已经变得不确定。“我们很可能会迟到。”

 

“那我们就多延长上班时间。半个小时的午饭时间或其他的什么。”哈利提议，

 

他能看出来德拉科动摇了一秒，然后叹了一口气说。“好吧。”

 

哈利咧嘴笑开，带他走进浴室，然后超快速地脱掉睡裤，随手丢到篮筐里。

 

“天，你又穿了那件？”

 

哈利低头看到自己穿着的金色飞贼点缀的蓝内裤。他都忘记自己穿的是什么了。“闭嘴，我只是很久没有洗衣服了。我们巫师能做那么多事，但竟然没想出自动洗衣服的方法。”

 

“我们可以。我们把这叫做家养精灵。”德拉科更凶地瞪着他。“你知道吗，你穿着这种东西的时候，我真的没办法认真和你说话。”

 

“也没那么差啦。”哈利甚至还为自己辩解，没错，它们真的很差。

 

德拉科叹气，微笑说，“你说的对。我以前也有这样的一件，嗯。”

 

哈利不解地朝他眨眼。“真的吗？”他根本想象不出来德拉科穿这样滑稽的内裤是什么样子。

 

“没错，波特。”德拉科语气邪恶，但带着笑意。“我 _五岁_ 的时候。但我最喜欢的是印着冒着泡的坩埚的那件。”

 

“如果你这么讨厌这件，你可以帮我脱掉。”哈利说。他往后靠着洗手台，胯部还往前稍微挺起。

 

德拉科用力咽下嘴里的口水，所有幽默和好笑的气氛都消失了，他的视线黏住了哈利胯下一快湿透的印记，那是哈利勃起的性器冒出来的前液浸湿内裤的痕迹。他往前走了一步，手指勾住哈利的腰带慢慢地往下拉。哈利的性器一下子就弹出来，在他们中间上下弹跳了好几下，德拉科松手，让内裤自然往下滑到地板。

 

德拉科叹了一口气，自言自语。“猜到了。”

 

“什么？”哈利问，也朝德拉科伸手，轻轻脱下他的内裤，高兴地看到德拉科也硬了。

 

德拉科摇头。“没什么。”

 

哈利的手自动自发地伸向德拉科的阴茎，上下套弄了数次，德拉科颤抖地呻吟，往前挺动腰胯。他的阴茎比哈利的要短一些，但明显要粗一些。哈利等不及让它进入自己的身体，把自己尽可能撑开。他也等不及把自己的性器插进德拉科高热的体内。他等不及地想要拥有德拉科，任何方式上的拥有，对于一个男人来说的所有可能的方式，占有或者是被占有，他都迫不及待地想要。

 

他心不甘情不愿地放开德拉科，往后退了一步。

 

“我觉得我们应该边洗澡边继续我们该做的事。”哈利说，伸手打开水龙头。

 

在等水升温的时候，他像个流氓一样厚脸皮地打量德拉科的身体，用眼神描画出构成德拉科·马尔福的美好修长的曲线和锐利的角度，雪花石膏般的皮肤、瘦长的四肢、美妙绝伦的纹身，还有，没错，那些伤痕。前臂上烧伤的疤痕和黑魔标记并没有给他一点不适，但德拉科前胸上吓人的白色伤痕他是真的不敢看，哈利却移不开目光。他抬起头发现德拉科很不自在地看着自己，哈利叹了一口气。他走上前轻柔地亲吻德拉科，指尖轻触他的胸骨。这是他认为德拉科会允许他做的最接近道歉的行为。哈利伸手试了试水温，觉得水温正好后就走进里面，德拉科也马上跟着走进去。

 

他把德拉科推到花洒下，水流过他柔软的身体，头发浸湿后变成很普遍的金色，眼前这一幕几乎让他难以呼吸。哈利把他推到浴室墙边，背后贴着冰凉的瓷砖，德拉科瑟缩了一下，但在哈利的深吻下他也没办法抱怨什么。德拉科手臂环着哈利，紧紧贴着他，两人的勃起抵在一起磨蹭着。德拉科难耐的呻吟像是从喉咙深处发出来的，这一声让哈利更加无法忍耐自己的欲望。

 

“转身。”他对着德拉科的耳朵喘气说。“好吗。”

 

德拉科在他怀抱中转过身，哈利握着性器抵着德拉科的臀缝缓慢挺动戳弄，用力压上白嫩嫩滑溜溜的皮肤，龟头撞上德拉科微微凸起的尾椎骨时哈利忍不住低吼一声。这样新的亲密行为吓得德拉科变得僵硬，这不是哈利想要的，哈利想要他喘息不止，想要他呻吟不停，所以他的手绕到前面握住德拉科的性器，缓慢撞着德拉科屁股的同时套弄着他的硬挺。

 

“停下，你不…”德拉科惊喘，赶走哈利的手，换上自己的。“你做的不对。”

 

哈利忍不住大笑，在德拉科侧颈印下一个吻。“我会学会的，我会学会你喜欢的所有。”

 

他的嘴又贴回德拉科的脖子，牙齿咬着那块敏感的皮肤。德拉科呻吟着仰起头，手上的动作加快，屁股也往后迎合哈利的挺动。哈利动作的幅度变小，龟头每一次都能蹭过德拉科的尾椎骨，噢，真的好爽。温暖湿润的屁股，喉咙里柔软的呻吟。满是水珠的洁白皮肤，腰侧绝美的纹身。

 

哈利突然到了高潮，用力地喷射出精华，手臂圈紧德拉科的腰腹，脚趾跟着蜷起，抓紧浴池底的瓷砖。他恢复的时候，德拉科还在套弄着，哈利粗暴地把他转过身，抓开他的手。德拉科刚要张嘴抗议，但哈利径直跪下，狠狠一舔柱身，然后尽可能含下。德拉科猛地往后仰头撞上墙壁，手还紧抓着哈利的头发。

 

哈利忍不住有点失望，因为德拉科这时候的味道都不像他。哈利回想起之前那股浓厚，会引起他的冲动的味道，但因为冲浴，他原本的味道全部冲刷掉，现在尝起来就只有水的感觉。明天，或者今天晚些时候，他可以再来一次，找到德拉科真实的味道。他用力吮吸，偶尔退开用舌头扫过龟头，然后又含下柱身继续吮吸。

 

“快到了，我快到了。”德拉科不停喘气，他抓着哈利的头发，想把他拉开。

 

哈利两只手分别握着德拉科的臀瓣，更深地含下他的性器，直到鼻尖贴到根部金色卷曲的毛发。德拉科的手从想要推开他变成想要拉近他，性器抵着哈利的舌头跳动着达到高潮。哈利吞下他的体液，慢慢退开，然后把他舔干净。

 

“操。”德拉科喘不过气地说。“这真是…操。”

 

哈利抱着德拉科的后背站起身，手碰到他背后沾上的自己的粘腻精华时不自觉皱起了脸。“你背上也有。”

 

他以为德拉科在脸红，但很难说是不是浴室热气蒸红的。“都是你的错。”他低喃。

 

“是，确实是，不是吗？”哈利微笑着说，因为他其实很喜欢在他身上留下自己的印记。他觉得自己应该也很喜欢帮他清理干净。“来，转过去。”

 

德拉科怀疑地看着他。“就是因为那样才弄成这样的。”

 

“我很高兴你的注意力一直这么专注，来吧，转过去。”哈利说。

 

德拉科叹气，然后服从地转身。哈利双手抹了抹香皂，摸上德拉科的后背，稍施力按摩，德拉科低声呻吟，如果哈利不是刚到高潮，他肯定又会往他身上跳。他不停揉着德拉科的后背，喜欢有泡沫后更加滑溜溜的手感，更多地揉着德拉科的肩膀，因为当他碰到那里的时候德拉科的呻吟会变得更大声。

 

他完成清洗德拉科这项工作之后，也跟着给自己涂香皂，德拉科帮他清洗干净泡沫。他放在哈利身上的手显得很犹豫，考虑到他们刚做的事，他这时候反而还是害羞，但害羞得很可爱，当德拉科对着他微笑的时候，哈利觉得自己心脏膨胀得快要撑破肋骨。他看向别处，然后关掉花洒。

 

哈利拿过浴巾围在腰上，而德拉科在一边对着头发和身体施一连串干燥咒，然后弯下腰从地上随便拿了一条内裤。

 

被德拉科漂亮的屁股吸引住目光的哈利花了好一会儿才反应过来。“呃，那是…”

 

“我很清楚那是什么。”德拉科说，倾身快速地亲了一口哈利的嘴唇。“办公室见，波特。”

 

他转身走出浴室，金色小飞贼在他挺翘的屁股上疯狂地扇着翅膀。

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 


	2. chapter 11 中

Chapter 11 中

 

“你迟到了。”哈利走进办公室时德拉科说。“四分钟。”

 

哈利叹气。“早上好。”他自言自语，目光倒是很诚实地游移在德拉科身上，欣赏他今天搭配的服饰。

 

德拉科今天穿的还是蓝色，淡蓝色的衬衫，明亮的钴蓝色马甲，这些向来都能成功勾引到哈利。他的蓝色衬衫和今天从哈利家顺走的那条蓝色内裤很搭配并不是他的错，反而是一个很好的巧合。或许从一开始他就该抵住偷走几件愚蠢内裤的诱惑，但哈利的表情肯定会让他觉得值得。而且他穿着“天选之子”的内衣裤这个秘密让他自我感觉有点调皮…再说，下班之后，那位“天选之子”会很乐意亲手帮他脱掉这件内裤的认知也让他兴奋不已。

 

这个想法让德拉科感觉脸颊在发烫，他赶紧低下头继续写报告。他听到哈利脱下傲罗长袍的窸窣声音，这对他的脸红一点帮助都没有，然后又听到哈利翻着小背包，还有一声轻轻的咒语。一分钟左右，哈利把一个白色的盒子放在德拉科桌子上。

 

“这是什么？”德拉科问，一边打开盖子，里面的羊皮纸板上放着一小盘果酱面包。

 

“早餐。有草莓，芝士，树莓，巧克力。我不知道你最喜欢哪个，所以每样我都拿了一个。”哈利微微一耸肩说。“你不喜欢哪个就给我哪个吧。”

 

 _我爱你_ ，德拉科差点就要说出这句话，结果当然是差点咬到舌头，因为他并 _不爱_ 波特。这只不过是契约的最后一点影响，明显只是他们之间的联结，因为他们之间不会这么快就有爱情。他才认识哈利…呃…十三年，但这完全不是重点。此时这样不合时宜的想要表达爱意的冲动仅仅是昨天魔咒的残余作用。而且没吃早餐的德拉科现在感觉是有点饿，他还很喜欢芝士面包。如果是韦斯利给他买了面包，他也有可能想对他说‘我爱你’，梅林，他甚至会对 _斯密斯_ 表白，如果是他给德拉科带了芝士面包的话。

 

德拉科惊慌地抬起头看着哈利，这才发现刚刚自己一直盯着他衣服上可笑的卡通大嘴。德拉科的下巴像是要掉到地上去了。

 

哈利坏笑着从他的滚石T恤上拿掉一缕棉线。

 

事实证明，愤怒确实能很有效地缓解尴尬。德拉科迎上哈利的目光，挑起眉毛。“认真的吗，波特？”

 

哈喽也跟着挑起眉毛。“金色飞贼内裤。”他说。

 

啊，所以这就是‘以牙还牙’啰。没错，是德拉科先开始的，但至少哈利又不用一整天盯着他被偷走的滑稽的内裤。但德拉科每次抬头都能看到这件上衣，而且每一次他都会回想起昨天晚上。然而，即使现在德拉科能把这件衣服和很好的事联想结合在一起，他还是觉得那张大嘴很猥琐。“我不知道你在说什么。”他一边从纸盒里拿一个奶酪面包放在自己的盘子里，一边低声说，然后手在其它三个面包上晃悠犹豫了很长时间才又拿了一个树莓面包。

 

哈利‘嗯嗯’敷衍两声，然后拿起盒子。“很好，你留了巧克力的。”

 

德拉科忍不住微笑。“芝士是我最喜欢的口味，给你一个参考建议。”他说，跟着咬了一口面包。

 

哈利的视线跟着德拉科的舌头，他正舔着上唇的糖霜，哈利猛地一转身逼自己回到自己的桌后，刻意不去看德拉科占据的那半边屋子。德拉科好笑地低头接着看面前的文件，继续他的报告。

 

他完成昨天的意外事件报告后提交出去，正看着一连串和昨天在雷斯垂德房子意外中相关的嫌疑人名单。马尔福的名字并不在这个清单里，但德拉科知道他们只不过是在把名单给他审阅之前把他的名字去掉了，他只要一还回去，他的名字又会马上被加上。其他的所有名字他都很熟悉，大部分是被判刑的食死徒的家人，或者那些曾经和食死徒行动有过牵连，但没有接受过黑魔标记的人们。德拉科在最下面加上了几个名字，然后放到发件箱里，轻轻一声‘砰’，文件就又消失了。

 

德拉科看了眼屋子另一边的哈利，后者正无聊得拿着羽毛笔粗略看着前面摆着的文件，笔端还蹭着嘴唇，当下这一分钟，德拉科能想到的唯一一件事就是那两片嘴唇‘严丝合缝’地圈着自己的阴茎的感觉。一股带着温热之感的欲望升起，让他突然喘不上气，他赶忙把脑内的回忆推开——亲爱的梅林，那是 _回忆_ ，不是幻想，而是 _回忆_ ——然后努力把注意力放到面前的文档中。

 

他预想这会是很漫长的一天。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“你有听说昨天发生的事吗？”罗恩还满嘴三明治就开口问。他们正在一间拥挤的餐厅吃午餐，罗恩倾身靠近，想在嘈杂的背景音中和哈利聊几句。“我估计你那时候已经回家了。我听说了烈火咒的事。”

 

哈利非常不想讨论和烈火咒相关的事。“没有，昨天发生什么了？”他拿起杯子喝了一口水。

 

罗恩把嘴里的面包吞下，拿起皱巴巴的纸巾擦了擦手指，然后继续说。“昨天不知道哪些混蛋摧毁了魔法部的屏障。”

 

哈利吓得刚喝的水跑到气管里，呛得猛咳嗽，罗恩越过桌子，伸手在他背后好心地拍了拍。哈利挥挥手，慢慢深呼吸。“呃，不知道。我没有听说这件事。”他成功说出话。“嗯…他们找到是谁做的了吗？”

 

罗恩摇头。“没有。屏障被毁得太彻底，他们根本都追踪不出那段时间的进出人员。神秘司的缄默人昨天半夜还在修复，我听说。”

 

“噢。”哈利说，努力不让他的放松表现得太明显。“那真是…挺好的。”他又咬了一口三明治。“他们有什么嫌疑人吗？”

 

罗恩耸耸肩。“不知道。缄默人还在处理，但据我听说的来看，事态并不好。”

 

“噢。”哈利又说了一次。“呃，那挺好。”罗恩很奇怪地看着他，哈利急忙加上，语气假装很轻快。“我是说，缄默人正在处理。我相信他们可以处置妥当的。”他又咬了口面包。

 

他们没再继续这个话题，安静地吃着午饭，哈利回想着昨天的意外，还有他在金斯利办公室里的谈话。

 

“罗恩。”他边说，边把手指上的面包屑拍下。“你有没有注意到金斯利最近的行为有不一样的地方？”

 

“什么意思？”罗恩皱眉问。“我没注意到有什么不同的。”

 

哈利吃下最后一点薯条大口嚼着。“和德拉科有关，大部分。”他把餐盘往里推了推，倾身靠近罗恩，声音也跟着压低。“每一次我想要证明不是德拉科做的，他都根本不听我说。一开始这很正常，毕竟有马尔福家族的历史，还有战争经历的事情，但是现在…”他叹气，手插进头发里挠了挠。“就像是他已经认定德拉科是有罪的，剩下的只需要去找到细节证据。”

 

“他肯定有自己的原因。”罗恩慢慢地说，在哈利想要反驳之前抢先打断他。“我知道你认为他是无辜的，但沙尔克这个时候不可能转移对象，如果他没有什么理由，他不可能像对马尔福这样对待其他人。”

 

“我知道。”哈利叹气。“只是…这看起来很奇怪，对于我而言。”

 

“如果你觉得有不对劲的地方，你为什么不和其他人说呢？”

 

“我还能告诉谁呢？他是傲罗首领，我不可能越级报告。”哈利说。

 

“不然你去找魔法部长。”罗恩说。

 

“然后告诉他 _什么_ ？金斯利怀疑一个前食死徒谋杀？我认为德拉科是无辜被冤枉的？”哈利抓着纸巾揉成一团丢在桌面。“别人肯定会认为金斯利是对的， _我_ 才是出了毛病的那个人。而我却没有任何证据证明金斯利的错。”他扶起眼镜揉了揉眼睛。“我就只是直觉。”

 

罗恩挪椅子靠近他。“我会调查的。”他说。“我会到处问问，看我能找到什么。你需要告诉马尔福现在的状况。有证据证明犯罪者的目标是他的搭档。”

 

“我不能。”哈利叹了一口气。“他会吓坏的。他会直接去找金斯利，求他把我调走，不要做他的搭档。金斯利可能会把这当作他做贼心虚的证据，或者金斯利会听他的话，然后把我调走。罗恩，我不能让这样的事发生。这个时候我是证明他无辜的唯一机会。他觉得在雷斯垂德房子里发生的事是因为我是哈利·波特，而不是因为我是德拉科的搭档。我需要他继续这么认为，直到我找到更多证据。”

 

罗恩只盯着他不知道该说什么。“我不喜欢你像这样把自己当成诱饵。”他说，“希望你知道你自己在做什么。”

 

哈利点头。“我当然知道。”他想或许他应该更注意有人想要杀他这个事实，但他却也无法对这件事过于担忧。他活到现在总是有不同的人想要杀他。伏地魔没有成功，哈利能确定其他人也不会成功。

 

罗恩叹气。“我如果能找到任何相关的东西，我会马上告诉你。如果沙克尔真的有什么问题，而我们也不知道还有谁牵涉其中，那你最好还是不要亲自出面调查询问。你就好好看紧马尔福，其他事留给我做就好。”他把椅子往后推，站起身。“我们最好赶紧回去。我知道就算你只迟到两分钟，马尔福也会气得连内裤都穿不好。”

 

他知道这很不合时宜，但他确实想到了德拉科的屁股，穿着印着金色飞贼内裤的屁股。尽管此刻有很多烦恼的事，哈利也压抑不住自己的微笑。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

全在忙文书报告的这个下午过得很快，他们只有中途去了趟多德森夫人店铺，花了半个小时找一个金色的小剪刀。德拉科没有告诉她任何关于哈利的事，但其实他也没有这个必要。她只不过看了他们一眼就给德拉科一个小小的了然的微笑。她给他们准备了热茶，烤姜饼和巧克力饼。

 

下班之后，他们在泰国餐厅买了晚餐，然后一起回到哈利的公寓，在关上卧室门之后，德拉科做的第一件事就是把哈利身上那愚蠢的上衣扒掉，揉成一团丢到角落，如果好运的话，这件衣服能被他完全忘掉。哈利只是大笑，没有对他的做法提出抗议，反而着手把德拉科偷走的内裤也跟着脱掉，给德拉克人生中的第二次口交，这一次甚至比第一次还要爽，因为这一次德拉科放松柔软地躺在哈利的床上，无助又舒爽地躺着享受，不需要担忧情欲让膝盖发软，也不用担心头会撞上浴池或墙壁。

 

等到他的呼吸平复之后，他看到哈利还硬着。“所以，你想要我…？”他不知道不用粗鲁的表达该怎么完成这个句子，所以他只是晃着手示意哈利的胯下。

 

哈利只是微笑着躺下，说，“请。”

 

他让德拉科找自己喜欢的方式，他最开始还很犹豫地探索。过了一秒或者两秒，德拉科才把哈利的性器含进嘴里，但等到他真的做到的时候，他才觉得也没那么差。哈利尝起来感觉很热，带着麝香，很奇怪地带着土地的气味，但又莫名得很好闻。德拉科发现自己还蛮喜欢这样的味道。他慢慢地舔舐品尝着，偶尔吮吸圆大的头部，偶尔上下舔着柱身，舌头不停照顾着龟头到根部，用哈利细碎的闷哼指导自己的动作。他发现哈利很喜欢自己含得很深，让喉咙包裹挤压龟头，还有当他的手指滑到哈利大腿内侧时，他会很敏感地弹起来。

 

几分钟后哈利射了出来，即使他给了预警，德拉科还是差点呛到。射出来的东西味道一点都不好，很强烈的味道，还很苦，他咳了两声，还有一些顺着他的下巴流下来。嘴里含着的他都尽数吞咽。

 

“噁。”他说，手背抹了把下巴。

 

哈利宠溺地轻笑，把他拉倒在自己身边躺着。“如果你含更深，那我射的时候你不需要尝到味道就能吞下很多。只需要多加练习就知道了，我没有任何异议。”他低声说，又加上。“你漏了一些。”俯下身轻轻吮吸德拉科的下巴。

 

德拉科感觉脸颊在发烫。“那很恶心，波特。”

 

哈利挠了挠他的肋骨，纹身小龙伸展了身躯和翅膀。“这只是精液。”

 

“对，你的。请不要这么称呼那东西。我觉得这个词非常粗俗。”即使是自己听来都觉得过于一本正经了。梅林，哈利肯定觉得他很奇怪。

 

“什么，精液？”想多了，哈利看起来只是觉得很好笑。

 

“是的。它有很多更好的表达。”

 

哈利调整了下姿势，只为了能亲到德拉科，嘴唇一相贴，舌头就长驱直入。德拉科能尝到自己释放的精华，也很强烈苦涩，但有些不同，他知道哈利也能从自己嘴里尝到他自己的味道。这个念头点燃了他的欲望，情欲混合着淡淡的尴尬，还有对于自己竟然真的给哈利·波特口交的不敢置信。

 

“也还有很多更糟的表达。”哈利抵着德拉科的嘴唇轻语，然后笑开。“你知道吗，你这么害羞的样子还挺可爱的。”

 

“我也很惊讶知道我的尴尬竟然是你的快乐源泉。”德拉科咕哝地抱怨。

 

哈利撑着手肘半起身。“没什么可尴尬的，德拉科。”

 

德拉科生着闷气。“我告诉过你，纯血家族都不讨论这些事。”他瞥了眼哈利，而哈利，该死的，还带着笑看着自己。“这很粗鲁。”他坚持自己的观点。

 

“好吧，我希望你能快点放下那些。”哈利说，轻吻德拉科，希望带走自己话里的刺。“因为我一点都不像那样。我是说，那 _只是_ 性交。”

 

德拉科不是很同意他的话。他觉得和哈利有关的任何事都不应该 _只是_ 普通的事。他什么话都没说，只伸手拉着被子盖到腰上。

 

哈利一勾脚，把他身上的被子扯下。“真的吗，德拉科。没什么可害羞的。”他说，眼神肆无忌惮地扫着德拉科的身体。

 

德拉科又抓着被子。“我盖被子是因为我冷，傻子，不是因为我害羞。不管怎样，你已经非常亲密地了解了所有我有的东西了。”

 

哈利火热的目光又移到德拉科赤裸的身体上，一只手揉捏着德拉科的屁股。“还不够我希望中的亲密。”

 

德拉科瞪着他。“梅林，你怎么突然变成这样？上个星期我只不过看你一眼，你就结巴脸红，现在你就突然变成卡沙诺瓦（Casanova，风流浪子）了。”

 

“卡沙诺瓦不是同性恋。”哈利说，拉着德拉科一起倒回床上。“现在不一样了。现在我知道我们的关系。之前我都不知道你是怎么想的。”他满足地轻轻叹气，吹动德拉科的头发。“好玩的是你也完全不一样了。你调戏我好几个星期，然后你现在突然又很害羞。”

 

德拉科沉默了好一会儿才说，“因为我知道你现在对我的感觉。”他说，然后轻声承认，“我不想毁了一切。”

 

“德拉科，你不会的。”哈利安慰他。“你和我，我们很相配。我们一直都是，我觉得。”他长长地吐气。“嗯，我觉得那或许能解释我在学校时对你的痴迷。或许那真的就是迷恋，只不过那时候我不知道自己的心意。”

 

“不。”德拉科说，语气比他所想的要尖锐一些。他放柔声音。“不要这么说。”

 

哈利皱紧眉。“怎么？”

 

“不要为了迎合现在而重新解读过去。我知道那时候你并不喜欢我，梅林知道我也并没有给你喜欢我的理由。我也不喜欢你，但之后我更了解你，也放下了过去。”德拉科手指抚上哈利的手肘，游移抚摸上肩膀。“我们经历过很多糟糕的事，我们也都犯过错。那些已经过去了，我们也改变不了历史。但正是那些过去塑造了现在的我们。”他的手指缠上哈利的手指轻捏。“我们的现在也正塑造着 _我们_ 。”

 

哈利叹气。“我想你说的没错。但是，我们本可以早几年就上床的。”

 

“我们未来还有很多很多年。”德拉科浅浅地微笑。

 

“嗯…”哈利轻哼。“也就是说我们要赶紧弥补浪费的时间。”

 

德拉科的心轻轻震颤了一下，他不知道和哈利上床的这个想法让他是紧张还是兴奋。“我们是要…？”

 

“什么，做爱？”哈利顿了一下，德拉科点头。“不，不是现在。这周末，我觉得。我是说，我很想现在做。但如果我们真的做了，我希望我们能在床上待更久一些。两天时间听起来很适合。除非…”他轻吻德拉科的脖颈。“但我不觉得我能成功劝你请明天的假？”

 

“当然不行。”德拉科笑着说，“如果你坚持要我在床上躺两天，那你只能等到周末了。”

 

哈利轻轻地吻住他。“不要想着其他的计划。”他像个流氓不要脸地笑着说，“周一前你的全部都是我一个人的。”

 

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11 （下）

 

到了周五上午，哈利的意志力几近消磨殆尽。这周前几天他们都依偎在同一张床上，餍足闲适地享受高潮余韵，期盼着周末和德拉科做爱的完美计划。他们将会有不被打扰的完美四十八小时来探索彼此，哈利想象他们整个周末都慵懒地躺在床上，几回合的‘肉体交流’，大脑从爽呆了的高潮恢复正常之后，他们可以聊任何想聊的话题，或者谈他们之前的所有一切。尽管他对德拉科的欲望几乎难以抑制，但推迟到周末肯定是非常值得的。再说了，他也已经好几个月没有和别人亲密接触过，最亲密的不过就是他自己的手。他觉得他还是能多忍耐几天。

但他没想到的是德拉科不停戏弄他，完全不配合。

自从周三的谈话之后，德拉科听从了哈利的要求，没有再拘谨不安，而是回到了他先前那样放肆的挑逗调情方式，偶尔说些调皮的话，找各种借口靠近哈利。

就像现在。

现在是上午九点，他们正和其他十几个傲罗同事聚在二号会议室讨论威孚案件，计划要在三个嫌疑销售店铺设置监控。哈利和德拉科都不参与实际执行，但他们都被允许参与协助执行。哈利正在一张摊开的羊皮纸上讲演着他的大略计划，德拉科站在他身后想看得更清楚。

只不过靠的太近了，他一只手撑着桌子边缘，另一只手环在哈利的椅背，身体前倾越过哈利的肩膀，表面看起来是要看清楚桌子上的草图。而如果他真的想看清楚，哈利会很愿意把那该死的计划图递给他看。那会比现在的处境要好。他现在僵硬地坐在椅子上，像是被德拉科困住，距离近得他能感觉到德拉科身体的热度，他们的脸颊几乎蹭到一起，每一次呼吸哈利都能嗅到德拉科今天早上喝的薄荷茶味道。他只需要稍微偏头，就能亲吻到他，舌头扫着德拉科的下唇，让唇瓣为自己开启，那样他能直接品尝到他嘴里的薄荷茶味道…他突然发现自己的身体在朝他靠近，距离危险得只差几英寸。

噢天哪，这真的得停下。他尽可能不着痕迹地肘顶了下德拉科的侧腰。德拉科假装调整姿势，往他脚踝上踢了一脚。然后，该死，他把还在椅背上的手前移了一点，拇指轻抚哈利的背脊。

哈利猛地往后退，差点要把德拉科掀翻。“我要去洗手间。”他快声说，然后快步走出会议室。

“肯定是吃了什么不好的东西。”他听到德拉科无辜的语气，回头越过肩膀酸涩地瞪了他一眼，真是个小混球，因为德拉科非常清楚哈利今天早上放进嘴里的最后一个东西是德拉科的阴茎。

在洗手间里，哈利接了一捧冷水往脸上泼，深呼吸让自己冷静下来。他差点就要亲到德拉科。在工作时间。在其他十几个傲罗面前。他显然是没了理智，没了 _脑子_ 。这都是德拉科的错。他开始明白德拉科为什么要在私人生活和工作之间划清界限，而仅因为德拉科稍微把界限前推了一点，哈利就开始担心自己会搞砸一切。就像他在会议室里差点要做的事。老天，有时候他觉得他们之间的关系非常明显，他时常控制不住自己看着德拉科的炙热眼神，或者当德拉科发现自己看着他时，嘴角勾起的挑逗微笑，或者当他唤着他的名字时，声音里的热度和情感。

哈利怒视着镜子里的自己。“振作起来，波特。”他喃喃自语。“你打败了伏地魔。你可以应付一个金发混小子的。”

 

* * *

 

夜幕刚降临，现在刚过晚上八点，德拉科已经快要受不了他的同事。短短几天他似乎就被宠坏了，他习惯了下班后和哈利去买晚餐，直接回哈利家里，然后让哈利专属他一个人。他回头看着屋子另一边的哈利，他正和其中一个和威孚案子相关的傲罗有一搭没一搭地聊着案子。德拉科快烦透了这个案子，早上就他妈的开了三个小时的会议，本来他还很开心地在耍哈利，但等到哈利回到屋子直接坐在韦斯利旁边之后，他的乐趣就全没了。

德拉科抵着啤酒杯叹气，然后喝干最后一点啤酒，示意服务生再给他新的一杯酒。他仰头喝下三分之一，这时候哈利来到他身边，拍拍他的肩膀。

“我突然想到了一件事。”哈利说。

德拉科嘬饮了一口酒。“嗯？”

“今天是周五，已经下班了。”他说，故意扬起眉毛。“按照我的推理，这说明周末正式开始了。”

德拉科感觉脸颊逐渐升温。他又喝了一口啤酒。“没错。”

哈利俯身靠近。“我们现在能回去了吗？他贴着德拉科的耳朵说。

“可以。“德拉科说，随手把啤酒杯放在最近的桌子上。桌子的主人好奇地看了他一眼。”当然可以。”

“很好。”哈利说，仰头把酒喝干。“我们去和他们告别吧。”

“等等。”哈利转身准备走向韦斯利桌子时，德拉科抓着哈利的手臂止住他。“我们不能一起离开，他们会怀疑的。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“我们这几周都是一起离开的。如果我们突然分开走，他们会更怀疑的，你不觉得吗？”

德拉科无法反驳，也就跟着哈利去告别，之后才一起离开酒吧。

一出酒吧，冷空气就扑面而来，街道黑暗寂静，一切都感觉很真实，他们回到家要做的事也感觉近在咫尺，德拉科紧张又兴奋，感觉肠子都在绞紧，身体也在微微震颤。他看了眼哈利，后者看着他露出了一个帅气的微笑，给了他一个挑逗的眨眼，德拉科感觉身体的震颤更加重了。荒谬的是，他现在的感觉和在霍格沃兹时宵禁过后偷溜出去的感觉一样，因为做了不该做的事而紧张，也因打破规则而兴奋。打破规则的确有特别的乐趣。

他已经很长时间没有打破规则了。

他冲动地抓着哈利的手肘，把他压在刚路过的路灯灯柱，嘴唇贴着哈利的，含住他小声的惊呼。这和他想像中的感觉一样好。哈利很快开始回吻，手臂环抱着德拉科，双腿稍微张开给德拉科空间，让他的大腿贴着自己的胯下。德拉科抓着他的腰胯力气大得他觉得可能会留下淤青，哈利手插进他的头发轻轻扯动。

“怎么了？”他们终于分开时，哈利问。

德拉科笑着看他。“我想做这件事已经很久了。”他说。“自从第一次的酒吧夜。”

哈利抓着他的手轻捏。“你任何时候都可以做，只要你喜欢。”

德拉科的回应只是像傻瓜一样的笑，因为那确实是事实。

他们没有幻影移形，而是慢悠悠地散步回去，德拉科很喜欢这样。尽管那样会花费更长时间，但他们的每一步，德拉科偷看哈利的每一眼，四目相对之后的每一个微笑，哈利掌心传来的温度，这一切都让期待更升几分。

很快，他们就站在了哈利的家门前，哈利把钥匙插进锁孔，德拉科之前担忧过这一刻会是非常尴尬的时刻，但哈利没有给他太多忧心的时间就欺身而上，放肆地亲吻他，抱着他后退到卧室，一个无声的无杖魔法就把两人身上的衣服剥干净，一把把德拉科压在床上，这种暗暗的炫耀魔法能力点燃了德拉科的血液和情欲。

他之前有幻想过，他当然有过，尤其是当哈利提起这件事之后，他有模糊的好奇感，好奇这究竟会怎么做，因为当他想到性交，他觉得自己会是拿着主动权的上位者。但当哈利的手指抚摸着他屁股的曲线，只简单地说，“可以吗？”语气轻柔，甚至是虔诚，就像是在诚心地祈求着月亮。好吧，德拉科怎么能拒绝？他愿意把月亮本身都拿下来送给哈利，甚至满天繁星都可以送给他，如果他有这样的能力。

所以这就是为什么他现在平躺在床上，哈利的温热的嘴包裹着他的性器，两只手指在屁股里搅动逗弄。

德拉科没有预料到他会这么喜欢这种感觉，尤其是当哈利插进第一只手指时。感觉很奇怪，全身潮红，因为这从未有过的亲密而控制不住的尴尬，感觉这种事应该是自己一个人，而不是和另一个人共同分享。德拉科眼神涣散地看着天花板，试图把注意力放在别处，而不是屁股里作乱的手指和奇怪的感觉。但当哈利插进第二根手指时，那种奇怪的灼烧痛感瞬间转变了，德拉科忍不住闭紧双眼，忍不住渴望难耐的呻吟，忍不住把双腿分得更开，弓起腰背，索求 _更多_ 。

 

这种亲密感实在太强烈，他没想过像这样侵入他身体的人会是哈利·波特，又劝又哄着让他放松舒展身体，用自己的方式进入他，让德拉科完全失去抵抗力。他一直都有能力让德拉科变成另一个样子，这是其他人做不到的，而唯一改变的地方是他使用的方式。德拉科必须要说，比起年轻时的言语攻击，他更喜欢这种方式。

 

哈利碰到他体内的某处，一阵舒爽顺着他的脊椎传上大脑，他眼前闪着白光，德拉科一声哭喊，腰胯猛地弹起来。哈利继续戳揉着那处，一只手握着德拉科的性器根部，以防自己被呛到，然后就任德拉科的阴茎在自己嘴里抽插。快感逐渐堆积着，直到他全身无力，只会颤抖呻吟哭叫，而他完全不 _在乎，_ 他的高潮慢慢地从体内深处堆积着，下腹酸胀，德拉科感觉自己在快感的边缘呆了很长的时间，接着不过一秒，强烈的快感爆发开，德拉科也像软了骨头一样瘫软着。

 

他恢复理智之后，哈利爬上他身边和他躺在一起，一只手臂随意地放在德拉科的胸前，他低着头蹭着德拉科的肩膀，嘴唇微张，动作缓慢地在德拉科潮红发烫的皮肤印上亲吻。

 

“你需要我帮你吗？”德拉科问。

 

“不用，我已经射了。”哈利回答。

 

德拉科满足地轻叹。“很好，因为我觉得我也动不了了。”

 

他们昏昏欲睡地安静着躺靠在一起。

 

“所以，你能接受在下面吗？”哈利问。“如果你希望我在下面，我可以。”他啄吻着德拉科的肩膀说。

 

德拉科动了动肩膀避开他；哈利在他身上的嘴让他无法思考。“你喜欢怎么样？”

 

“总的来说，我更喜欢在上面，而不是下。”他说。“并不是说我不喜欢在下面，只是我更喜欢上。”他对德拉科笑着说。“除了我喝酒之后。我醉的时候真的很喜欢在下面。先给你个预警。”

 

“那好。”德拉科说。“我想我...”他顿了一下，用力一吞咽，让自己有勇气说出来。“那我就在下面。”

 

“但还没到时候。”哈利低喃，腻腻歪歪地又朝德拉科粘上去。

 

 

* * *

 

 

接下来的两个小时，他们都是打瞌睡的状态，下身交缠着躺在一起，手时不时地温柔抚摸着彼此，手指尖顺着皮肤、肌肉描画，似乎是要记住对方的每一寸。哈利亲吻着德拉科，一路吻上脖颈，然后含住他的嘴唇，悠闲缓慢地舔吻。亲吻在逐渐升温，直到两人抵着对方双唇不住喘气，双手紧抓着对方，腰胯以不同频率挺动。突然间哈利觉得是时候了，他们终于到了这个时候，他们即将要做的事让他突然觉得晕眩又饥渴。

 

但德拉科一把把他推开。

 

“我不是他。”他说，这话很莫名其妙，又有挑衅的意味。

 

哈利呆愣地眨眨眼，完全跟不上思路。他们上一秒还在接吻，这一秒德拉科却在瞪他。“什么？你不是谁？”

 

“ _他。_ ”德拉科说。“你的大卫。我不是他。”他颤抖地吸气。“我知道你...在乎他。而你们两个才刚分手。我不想当他的替代品。如果我们要做，那我想知道你是在和 _我_ 做。”

 

他的下巴扬起，双眼闪烁的光芒有点危险的感觉，他看起来那么的‘马尔福’，哈利感觉有种古老而熟悉的还击冲动，然后看看他能把德拉科逼到什么地步。但这股冲动很快就消散了，他知道这是因为德拉科没有安全感，而他选择用高傲当作盾牌，把自己隐藏起来。哈利温柔地伸手抚摸他的金发，然后手掌停在德拉科的后颈。

 

“我知道是你。”他坚定地说，把德拉科拉近自己。“我知道你是谁。”

 

他们的嘴唇相贴，哈利把亲吻保持得很温柔，抚摸着德拉科的动作也很温柔，他希望自己的每一次爱抚，舌头每一次的舔弄，身体每一次和德拉科的相贴，这些种种都能向德拉科传达出“我想要你”。这样压抑自己，让自己变得温柔感觉有点奇怪，因为他们之间的所有事一直都是激情和冲突。

 

只不过几分钟，德拉科就又把他推开。“你不用这么小心地对待我。”他尖刻地说。眼神又是怒视。“我不是等着被蹂躏的只会脸红的处子。”

 

现在，德拉科脸红得不行，而他确实是个处子，哈利也非常想要‘蹂躏’他，但他知道他最好不要把这话说出来。

 

所以哈利哼了一声，蹭了蹭他的肋骨说，“你是个我想操的爱惹人生气的小混蛋。你能闭嘴让我开始吗？”

 

“你才是混蛋。”德拉科说。

 

哈利笑着看他。“我们差不多。”他回答，捏了把德拉科的屁股蛋。

 

德拉科抓着他的手腕，把他的手甩开，哈利咬住德拉科的下唇还击，而 _这_ 感觉才是对的。半挣扎半亲吻，这像是全新的感觉，却又非常熟悉，哈利继续这样的动作直到他又一次完全硬挺。他放开德拉科，德拉科全身潮红放松地躺在哈利床上喘着气。

 

哈利一时之间不敢相信他马上要做的事，也不敢相信德拉科会给他允许。

 

他把放在床头柜的小瓶润滑剂拿来，刚才用来润滑手指开拓德拉科，他趴在德拉科双腿之间——和刚刚一样的姿势——然后一边吻咬德拉科的胯骨，一边插进食指。因为早先的准备，德拉科比之前松软了一些，除了一点抗拒的阻碍，他的手指进入得很顺利。浅浅抽插了一小会儿后，他抽回食指，然后中指一并插入，加大幅度操弄，德拉科也跟着挺动腰胯迎上他的抽插。哈利抽回手，倒下更多的润滑，低下头又一次含住德拉科的硬挺，这一次，三根手指一并插入。

 

德拉科的腰胯僵住，不适地小声呻吟，哈利的手指没再更多动作，让德拉科的身体自行调整适应，缓慢地吮吸他的性器以舒缓他的疼痛。慢慢地，哈利开始移动德拉科体内的手指，屁股夹得太紧，三根手指挤压得也不太舒服，但哈利想的是用不着几分钟，他就能进入这美妙的紧致。他等着德拉科放松，那不舒服的压迫感也减轻了很多，哈利把手指抽出来抓着床单起身。

 

他拍拍德拉科的臀瓣。“抬起来。”他说。

 

德拉科顺从地抬起屁股，哈利在他的后腰垫了一个枕头，又拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，往手掌上倒了一些，套弄着自己的阴茎，把润滑涂匀，然后爬上前，手撑在德拉科头边，另一只手扶着自己的勃起对着粉红密道的入口。

 

“准备好了吗？”他问。

 

哈利以为他会简短地回答，也可能是伶牙俐齿地还嘴，但德拉科只睁着大眼睛，瞳孔放大，眼里满满信任，只点了一下头，他的嘴唇抿紧成细线。哈利低头亲吻他，感觉他紧绷的双唇嘴唇慢慢柔软，随着他胯下的动作而轻启双唇。哈利一点一点地推进，每推进一分，都感觉身下人多一分放松，直到完全进入。

 

哈利退开亲吻，脸贴着德拉科的侧颈，埋在体内的粗大不移动丝毫，想要给德拉科的身体适应的时间，也因为他觉得哪怕他只动一点，他都会马上射出来。就算他没有动作，他都觉得自己高潮逼近，德拉科的身体火热，屁股更是又紧又热，他只稍微移动身体，臀部内壁肌肉也跟着浅浅抽插，哈利觉得自己撑不了多长时间。

 

“还好吗？”德拉科轻叹，哈利问。

 

德拉科抱着他，不稳当地点头，“嗯，就...有点奇怪。”

 

“是好的感觉，还是坏的感觉？”哈利的手臂因为强忍着动作而开始颤抖。想要无所顾忌地冲撞的冲动让他感觉发疼，他想要用力操德拉科，用力操进他美妙销魂的体内。

 

“好的。是很好的感觉。”德拉科说，还轻笑了一声。“我可以的，波特。你可以动了。”

 

哈利轻轻一吻，然后抽出粗壮的阴茎，再次插回体内，眼睛一直看着德拉科，留心他会不会不舒服。德拉科颤抖地轻声呻吟，抱着哈利的手臂收紧，像是鼓励他。哈利加大力度操开身下人，德拉科白嫩的屁股也跟着他的动作前后移动着迎合。

 

“好棒，你真的好棒。”哈利低喃，像是已经失了智。

 

德拉科的回复是长而低的呻吟叫唤。哈利更使劲地操干，转过头亲吻德拉科的太阳穴，他的鼻子很尴尬地撞到德拉科的头。德拉科吟哦着他的名字，哈利又印下一个吻。德拉科转过头亲吻哈利的脖子，用力吮吸，哈利根本不在乎他最后可能会留下吻痕，因为那感觉真太他妈爽了。他感觉他的高潮正在堆积，缓慢但毫无停歇，他伸手在两人身体间摸索，抓着德拉科的性器。他的手上还有润滑剂，一找到德拉科的硬挺就开始粗暴地套弄。

 

“啊嗯，波特，啊！”德拉科大喊。

 

他的手指抓着哈利的后背，哈利低声闷哼。“德拉科，求你。啊，god，德拉科。”他撑不了更长时间，但他想要德拉科先释放。他稳定的冲撞开始加速，哈利也没办法再慢下来，他现在能做的只有更用力更快地操他，操德拉科。他大脑深处角落里的理智想要他慢下来，想要他更持久，但他已经很久没有像这样干一个人。不过哈利不觉得这是其原因，他觉得仅仅是因为他正压着的人是 _德拉科·马尔福_ ，这才是最重要的原因，是他让一切变得不一样。德拉科喷洒在他的脖子的炙热气息，德拉科夹着哈利性器的紧致高热的屁股，德拉科的所有让哈利一下子忍不住很后悔，后悔他们浪费了那么多年和对方斗争，他们本可以用那些时间来做这更爽更棒的事，因为 _这_ 他妈的确实更爽更棒。

 

德拉科断断续续的呻吟变成大喊，他仰着头弓起背，把哈利的手压在他们的腹部中间。哈利圈紧手，感谢上帝，德拉科的阴茎在他手里跳动着，身后的密道把哈利的粗壮夹得更紧。哈利最后一下冲撞，在德拉科体内射出精华，他的身体绷得很紧，甚至让他无法喊出声，胯部还在本能地挺动，阴茎也在德拉科体内小幅度操弄着。

 

他残存的理智让他先抽离德拉科的身体才倒在他身边，而不是直接崩溃失力倒在他身上。他全身松弛温热，根本记不起以前有没有像现在这样舒爽，就这么躺在德拉科身边等着激烈跳动的心脏恢复正常。

 

身边的德拉科全身瘫软地躺着，有着疤痕的手臂盖住眼睛。“我不敢相信我竟然和哈利·波特上床了。”他轻笑，呼吸还没平复。

 

哈利大笑，侧过身看着他，手指轻抚德拉科的肋骨，纹身小龙舒展身体，拍了拍尾巴。“我不敢相信你同意了。”

 

“那很...”德拉科听起来还是有点喘不过气。“我不知道要用什么词来表达。”

 

哈利轻笑着亲吻德拉科肩膀。“只会越来越好的。”

 

“我想象不出来还能怎么更好。我觉得如果还比这次更好我可能会死掉。”他一顿，抬起手臂看了眼哈利。“真的会更好吗？”

 

“噢，会的。这只是我们的第一次。”他的话给他自己都带来了一阵很特别的暖流。 _我们的第一次_ 。他真的上了德拉科·马尔福，如果按照他的心愿，他会再上几千次。“等到我们越来越了解彼此。等到我了解你的身体，了解你喜欢什么，和你不喜欢什么。你喜欢我怎么动。”他咬着德拉科的肩膀，德拉科颤抖了一下。“怎么样能让你尖叫。”

 

“你也是这样了解大卫的吗？”德拉科问，声音平静却生硬，然后又叹了叹气。“对不起。我不应该...我没有嫉妒的理由。我只是不喜欢分享，只是这样。”

 

“真的吗，我不知道你还有这一面。”哈利干巴巴地说。

 

“闭嘴。”德拉科手臂又盖住自己的眼睛。

 

哈利想要就这么让这个话题过去。说实话，他非常想。但最后他做不到，因为即使他不回答，这个问题还是会一直存在，不安全感就像一小片杂草，每一次可能只会有一点点擦伤，但累积起来会变成严重的大问题。哈利很明白，他确实理解，因为像这样看着德拉科，而且知道他是全世界唯一一个看到德拉科这么放松样子的人，他从里到外都感觉很好，而这种感觉极其容易上瘾。如果有人先他一步看到他这副模样，尤其是如果有人才刚刚退出他的世界，好吧，哈利觉得他很可能也会有不安感。

 

唯一的解决办法就是要完全诚实。

 

“对。”

 

“什么？”

 

“对。”他说。“我确实很了解他。我们在一起很多年，分分合合。我当然了解他。”

 

“噢。”德拉科的声音非常小，像是他本意并不想得到答案，而现在他有了答案却不知道该作何反应。

 

哈利撑着一只手肘，伸手把德拉科的手臂从他脸上拉开。“你记得我告诉过你我的书吗？”

 

德拉科皱眉看着他。“你借给我的那本书？”

 

“对。我读了几百遍。我可能比了解我自己的脸还了解这本书。我记得每一个章节，每一个动作，每一个对话，每一句词。我记得我翻烂了哪几页，记得书脊上的每一根褶皱，封面上的每一条折痕。”哈利流畅地一翻身，翻到德拉科身上，把他钉在床上，脸贴着德拉科的脸，鼻尖蹭在一起。“我想像那样了解你的身体。我想像那样了解你。”

 

德拉科用力吞咽，他的双眼大而深邃，他们的距离太近，德拉科说话时，哈利都能感觉到他嘴唇的移动。“听起来好像会花很长时间。”

 

“我觉得会。”哈利说。“好几年。”

 

“可能要好几十年。”德拉科轻声说。

 

哈利迟疑了一下，因为他觉得他们谈的不再只是做爱。“可能。他说，即使脉搏加快，不知怎的，他还能保持平稳的声音。“可能会要我的余生。”

 

德拉科用力吻住他。

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 12（上）

 

 

他们已经在一起三个星期，按照哈利的观点来说是爽呆了的三个星期。他们很快就形成了一个日常流程，白天像平常一样工作，然后一起回到哈利的公寓，在那里他们会像兔子般疯狂地做爱，德拉科会在他那留宿。到了早上，德拉科会回到自己家冲澡换身衣服，然后才到办公室见哈利。他们分开的唯一一天是周日，在又长又闲适的一早晨的调情和做爱之后，德拉科会回到父母家和他们共进午餐，而哈利会去陋居待一会儿。周日晚上，他会把一周的家务给做好，周一上午他又会心里痒痒地想快点见到德拉科。

 

哈利从文件堆里抬头看着德拉科，后者正皱着眉头整理桌面的文件夹。他的眼镜微微滑下鼻梁，哈利看着他用纤长优雅的手指把眼镜推回原位。

 

而此刻哈利大脑里只有今天早些时候他让德拉科跪趴着任自己索求，还有当他结束时拔出阴茎之后，他还是没要够，忍不住又往德拉科屁股里插进手指，感受润滑液和哈利自己的精液，用手指干着被操得松软的密道，德拉科敏感地哭叫呜咽，想推开却被压制着。他磨着德拉科体内的敏感处生生把他指奸到高潮。哈利看着漂亮红肿的穴口，感觉下身又开始抬头。即使刚结束一轮，哈利却已经开始想着下一次。

 

他从来没像这般渴求一个人，哪怕是青春期荷尔蒙乱窜的时候也没有这么渴望。他从未体验过这样不间断而且磨死人的需求，就算他盯着德拉科一整天，催眠自己毫无感觉也没有帮助。比如现在，德拉科坐在自己的位子，忙着他的工作，看起来帅气镇定而难以触及，哈利却非常想把他身上漂亮正经的外衣撕碎，把他推倒在书桌上，干得他毫无思考能力娇喘连连。

 

这确实是非常好的想法，而德拉科绝对不会允许他这么做的。

 

不过，不冒险，无收获。没错。

 

“呃，德拉科？”

 

“嗯？”德拉科抬头看他，只一秒钟，他看到哈利脸上的神情之后就眯起眼，“不，波特。”他低头接着做他的报告。

 

“什么，我还什么都没说！”哈利抗议。

 

德拉科根本用不着再抬头，他边翻着文件，边说，“我知道你的表情是什么意思，别想了，不可能的。我们在工作。”

 

“快到午餐时间了。”哈利抱着希望说，“我们可以——”

 

德拉科猛地盖上文件，摔在左边的文件堆顶上。“我们才刚做完三个小时。你真的不能控制你自己三个小时吗？”他拿下眼镜放在文件上。

 

“嗯…”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼站起身。“我去看看有没有新的任务，然后去拿下一批威孚案件的消费者记录。你…”他伸着漂亮的手指指着哈利，正是刚刚用来推眼镜的那只手指。“你应该出去走走看能不能控制你的欲望。”

 

哈利叹气，听着德拉科关上门的声音。他就知道他不应该提，但这还是值得尝试的。他在想要不要听德拉科的建议出去散步，但最后他看着桌上的购买清单，还是决定逼自己专注工作。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利又叹了口气，德拉科差点就忍不住往他身上甩个魔咒。他这一整天什么正经事也没做成，这幅模样把德拉科的最后一根神经磨断。他的叹气本身并不是不常见，但平常哈利只会在要下班前一个小时左右才叹气，也是快下班时才会用发烫的目光看着德拉科，让他知道自己在想象什么。但今天，他从中午开始就这幅模样，而且一直没停下，德拉科的注意力在逐渐地被摧毁，连带他的意志力和决心也一起毁掉。

 

去他妈的。如果他还不做点什么，那他们今天就什么也别想做了。

 

“你真是疯了，波特。”听到哈利又叹了一口气时他终于爆发。“行，好了吧？可以！”他站起身绕到桌子前。“我不敢相信我竟然会这么做。你过来。”

 

他不需要再说更多话，一眨眼的功夫，哈利就走上前‘袭击’他，把德拉科推撞在墙，嘴唇相贴。德拉科的后脑差点就要撞到挂钩，他颤抖了一下，双手伸进哈利的上衣里，而哈利忙着把德拉科的马甲衣扣扯掉，纠结了一小会就放弃，转而把他的腰带扣子打开。他一打开扣子后就马上跪下。

 

“你干什么…？”德拉科喘着气艰难地说，还因为激烈热情的轻吻而感觉头昏。

 

“想吸你的阴茎。”哈利把拉链和纽扣打开。

 

“但那你呢？我以为你…”

 

“先不用管我。”他说，抬头帅气迷人地朝德拉科笑。“让你射出来是我的前戏。”

 

“好吧。”德拉科轻声说，“我没什么可抱怨的。”

 

哈利含住德拉科的性器，漂亮的嘴唇包裹着茎身，德拉科的大脑顿时停止思考。他的左手在墙上乱抓着，找到了头边的衣服挂钩抓紧，右手抓着哈利的头发，把他压向自己，想要 _更多_ 。哈利尽可能地吞吃进去，尽可能地服侍他的小兄弟，而德拉科几乎没撑几分钟就到了高潮。他射的时候，哈利只含着他的龟头，也没有咽下他的精华。相反，他站起身，把嘴里的精液吐到手里，用来润滑自己的阴茎。

 

“想边亲你边射。”他说。他缓而重地套弄着自己，爱人的精液在他手指和性器间被撸动，水声听起来非常淫荡让人脸红，德拉科不知道为什么他会因为这声音而被挑起欲望。

 

“你真的很奇怪，波特。”德拉科低喃，主动亲吻哈利的嘴唇。

 

他们亲吻时，德拉科能从哈利的舌尖上尝到自己的味道，随着哈利手上动作的加快，他们的亲吻也更加激烈。哈利加快套弄，精华喷射在手上，德拉科能感觉到他到达高潮时的颤抖。哈利退开亲吻，亲昵地贴在德拉科的侧颈啄吻。

 

“你真好。”他说，声音带着暖意和些微倦意。“帮我们清理一下？”

 

德拉科施了几个魔咒，然后才分开紧紧相贴的身体，整理好衣服，墙上的时钟刚好指向三点。

 

哈利微笑着，“我去准备茶，好吗？”他边说边走向门口。

 

“不要白茶。”德拉科告诉他。

 

哈利停住脚步，一只手放在门框上，嘴角勾出一个宠爱的微笑。“我知道你喜欢什么茶，德拉科。”他说，语气带了点温柔的责备，然后走出门外。

 

德拉科轻轻叹息，从高潮和亲密的余韵中清醒过来，整了整衣服，然后回到座位上，把相框变成镜子，捋顺头发。

 

哈利端着两杯茶回来的时候，他还在整理头发。

 

“你的头发很好看。”他说，把其中一杯茶放在德拉科的桌边。

 

“你不懂。”德拉科说，“没有人知道你的头发是平常那么乱还是因为做爱才那么乱。”但他放下整理头发的手，揉着哈利的头发，他很喜欢哈利头发的触感，很厚又很顺。

 

哈利笑着抬头让德拉科摸不到他。“所以我糟糕的头发还有这样的优点。”

 

德拉科微笑着拿起茶杯，喝了一小口就又拉长了脸。“你做的不够烫。”

 

“我们两个的是一样的。”哈利翻了个白眼说，为了证明自己的话喝了一大口。

 

“那就是你自己的也不够烫。”德拉科说。他又喝了一口，稍微纠结了一下是不是要多加一个加温咒。重新加热茶水可能会让它的苦味重一些，德拉科不太确定自己会喜欢那样。“希望你下次能做得更好。”

 

哈利又翻了个白眼。“遵命，陛下。”

 

他回到自己的座位，打开最近的文件，很轻易地就专注于工作，没有再继续盯着德拉科。德拉科也微笑着继续自己的报告。

 

 

* * *

 

 TBC

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 12 （中）

 

 

茶点时间过后他做的工作比他之前一天的工作还多。他把L开头的消费清单审阅完后开始M开头的清单，德拉科正在整理剩余的K系列。哈利看完了昆丁·马尔纳多（Quentin Maldonado）的销售记录，把两项关键的材料勾出来，然后放到已阅的文件之上，拿起下一份。过分的重量让他默默哀嚎了一声。这一份可能要花一个世纪才能看得完吧。他打开文件，看到了上面的名字。

 

德拉科·马尔福。

 

哈利僵住了，盯着手里的文件，然后偷偷看了一眼对面的人。德拉科正在自己面前的文件打了一个小勾，然后拿起茶杯喝了一口。哈利低眼看着打开的文档，翻看了几页，随便一扫看到了几个他们目标中的原料，这是预料之中的，因为是德拉科制定的全套原料目录。哈利缓慢地合上文档，在上面施了个复制咒语。动作更缓慢地，他从公文包里拿出橙色的那本最高机密文件，把德拉科的购买记录悄悄滑进去。很好。让金斯利自己看吧。他一直在追着哈利要更多德拉科的消息，那么63页的药材购买记录应该足够满足他啦。

 

哈利轻叹。金斯利依旧认为德拉科是有罪的。哈利依旧无法证明他的清白。罗恩自己的调查也没找到什么新证据。整整三周完全没发生什么异常现象。这件案子陷入僵局，停滞不前，而哈利没有任何搜查线索和调查途径。此时此刻，他除了等有异常现象发生，其他的任何事都做不了，除了偶尔给金斯利一些没什么用处的报告，能让他留在这个案子，这也是他目前的目的。

 

哈利伸手去拿下一本文档，非常轻。卡西亚·马洛伊（Cassia·Malloy）订了可忽略不计的两页纸材料。他看完之后就放在一边，然后又拿起了德拉科的文档。

 

“认真的吗？”他问。“你真的需要从安而洛得（Unalloyed）订63页的垃圾材料吗？你知道这会让我花多长时间看吗？”他朝德拉科甩着文件夹抱怨。

 

德拉科怒得一叹气，后靠着椅背。“没错，波特。”他干巴巴地说。“我订了63页没用的药材只为了气死你。我很 _惊讶_ 你竟然看穿了我完美的计划。”

 

尽管德拉科在讽刺他，哈利还是感觉到心里很温暖。他最近发现他喜欢德拉科称呼他姓氏的方式，和在霍格沃兹时很不一样，他那时候总是像啐口水那样叫他，像是名字本身就有很糟的味道。现在，如果他觉得哈利很好笑或者很恼人，或者，大多数情况下两者都有，他都会称呼他的姓氏，语气里的热度和喜爱的情感是哈利永远听不够的。

 

“我可忘不了。一朝斯莱特林…”

 

“你太荒谬了。”德拉科说，“告诉你，我喜欢魔药。”他耸耸肩。“这是很有意义的喜好。”他顿住，抬眼从眼镜框上缘瞄着哈利，这也是哈利超级喜欢的他的模样。“你不需要看我的文件，你知道吗。我没有在制作威孚。”

 

他正要回答时，罗恩就冲了进来。

 

“Hey 哈利。”

 

“敲门，韦斯里，这不是个陌生的概念。”德拉科厉声说。

 

“闭嘴，马尔福。”罗恩回答，看都没看他一眼。

 

哈利笑开，走到朋友边上，德拉科正死盯着罗恩的后脑。“不要怪他，德拉科，他是在粮仓长大的。”

 

“粮仓也有门。”德拉科自言自语，低头看着他的报告。

 

罗恩瞥了他一眼，然后回头笑着对哈利说。“赫敏今晚要加班，你要和我一起吃晚饭吗？”

 

哈利抬头看了眼时钟，惊讶地发现已经过了五点。他犹豫了一下。他已经很久没有和罗恩单独聊天，但他真的很想带德拉科回家，然后开开心心地再要他一次。

 

“对不起，罗恩。我有其他计划。”

 

“不是什么好计划。”德拉科说，敲着羽毛笔示意罗恩。“我今晚打算加班，把这些消费记录做完，哈利很好心地同意留下来帮我。但我自己也可以。”他挥了挥手。“带他走吧，随意。”

 

“很好，谢谢马尔福。”罗恩说。

 

“但是…”哈利说。

 

“去吧。”德拉科对他说。“我可以的。”他刻意挑眉。“我一直在这里。”

 

这意思很明显：结束了就回来，我会在这里等着。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

周五下午三点的时候，哈利主动说要去给他准备热茶，德拉科站起身伸了一个懒腰说想一起去。他很想出去走走放松放松，说哈利从来不懂怎么煮热茶。

 

他们一起走到休息室，有一句没一句地聊着即将到来的苹果地神箭队（Appleby Arrows）和哈比队（Harpy）的比赛，德拉科半在意地和他聊，心里还在想着今天下班之前应该能把N系列的清单看完，那样今晚就可以一起去酒吧。哈利出办公室的时候没有穿傲罗长袍——今天的牛仔裤让他的臀部 _非常_ 好看——德拉科还一直因为这而分心，转过拐角时撞上了另一个人，他吓得往后一跳。

 

“不好意思。”在认出撞上的人是谁之前他就先道了个歉。

 

斯密斯嘲讽地朝他说，“会不会看路。”

 

“别说了。”韦斯里在斯密斯背后说。

 

德拉科不确定韦斯里是在对谁说，但他点了点头绕过这对搭档，走向烧水壶，而哈利跟在他身后。

 

“该死的食死徒。”斯密斯咬着牙说。“他竟然还能被允许出现在这里，真是可耻。”

 

德拉科僵在原地，哈利抓着德拉科的手肘，透过厚重的傲罗长袍捏了捏他，无声地提醒他冷静。

 

“你今天是很倒霉，但也没理由拿马尔福出气。”韦斯里说。“他是傲罗，和我们一样。他自己得到的资格。”

 

“他得到的资格。”斯密斯阴阳怪气地学他的话，“他还很得意，不是吗，马尔福？闯进这个地方还很得意，一只蛇进到鸡笼里，是吧？”

 

德拉科怒火一下子升起，把手臂从哈利的手里挣脱出来。他深吸一口气慢慢地转过身。他不值得，他告诉自己。这不值得。休息室里他们周围的十几个傲罗都噤若寒蝉。

 

“可耻的是其他人都没胆子干掉你。”斯密斯嘴还没停，嘴唇傲慢地翘起。

 

德拉科挑眉。“你也没胆子？”

 

斯密斯嘴角勾起一个冷酷的笑容。“并不是。只要有一点点机会，马尔福，我都会很高兴地立马打倒你。就像除掉玫瑰丛里的小杂草一样简单。”

 

德拉科仅存的最后一丝控制力崩坏。“很好。”他向前走了一步。“我接受。”

 

斯密斯的镇静也开始动摇。“你什么？”

 

“我接受你的挑战，”德拉科说，手指灵巧地解开外袍纽扣。“你是想要挑战我，不是吗？”

 

斯密斯咽了口口水。“挑战？”他突然看起来没那么傲慢，德拉科这才有一点开心的感觉。“我没有挑战你。”

 

“噢，但你确实有。”他解开纽扣，把厚重的外衣脱下甩给哈利，甚至没看他一眼，也当然没听到落到地上的声音。“根据《对决守则》第二章第四节第十二段，任何对一个巫师的生理及心理上造成威胁的行为都可被认为是对决的发起，并且可以立马回应。你已经提出了挑战，不是吗？干掉我？除掉我？听起来确实像是威胁到了我的心理健康。”德拉科指着围观人群，冒险地问。“你们觉得呢？”

 

其中一个留着长长花白胡子的年长傲罗点头。汤普森（Thompson），德拉科想起他的名字。“我听起来确实是挑战。”

 

德拉科朝他点头，很高兴自己找到了同盟，然后回头看着斯密斯，“你看？挑战。”他满意又带点邪恶地笑。“我接受。”

 

“你是个疯子。”斯密斯告诉他。“你知道我不是那个意思，而且你没有什么权利。”

 

“实际上，我有。”德拉科打断他。“第二章第四节第十四段，如果被威胁的一方接受挑战，而提出挑战的巫师撤回挑战，此行为可被视为弃权，另一方有权利——”

 

“你引用《对决守则》有什么用，这根本都算不上法律。”

 

德拉科勾起一个狡黠的笑。“噢，但确实是。你看，早在威森加摩（Wizengamot）成立之前，彼得斯比和科芬顿在1726年的案件，那时候就全体通过地决定了《对决守则》可被认为是巫师界的法律。这都是合法的，我保证。”在他知道霍格沃兹的名字之前卢修斯就逼德拉科背下了《对决守则》全部条款。说是要捍卫马尔福的荣耀或者其他没用的东西。德拉科觉得马尔福这些年也没留下什么荣耀了，但他还是能背的出那些规则，章节和段落。直到现在他才庆幸自己辛苦背下来。

 

“而且老旧。”斯密斯反驳。“时代变化了，没有人会想要看那些法律。”

 

“但它们依旧是法律。”汤普森大声说，旁边的一个女人同意地点头，德拉科很高兴看到有一个傲罗比他还更招恨。“他说的对，斯密斯。你挑战了他，他也接受了。如果你弃权，那他有权利要求公开道歉和金钱赔偿。他甚至可以不承担任何责任地攻击你，要看他感觉自己受到的伤害有多深。”

 

“我非常委屈。”德拉科说，脸上还挂着微笑。“我感觉非常受伤。”

 

斯密斯张了张嘴说不出话又合上。“但还是要等等。”他有点慌张了，“他要找到一个人愿意做——”

 

“我来做。”哈利说，声音平稳冷静，德拉科觉得自己从来没像现在一样这么喜欢他。

 

“我想那我就做你的。”站在斯密斯身边的韦斯里叹气。“你的对决已经开始了。如果我是你，我会接受第一次攻击，然后结束。”

 

斯密斯不可思议地看着他。“放弃？”

 

韦斯里瞪回他。“你没见过他的魔法对决吗？”他问。“因为我见过，我和他一起参加训练，提醒你一句，这不会是你想参加的对战。”

 

“作为被挑战的一方，我有权利选择对决的时间和地点。我想就现在，如果你不介意的话。”德拉科说。

 

“现在？”斯密斯重复，眼神闪烁。“在这里？”

 

德拉科一耸肩。“为什么不呢？这里空间很大，我们有第二负责人和在场的见证人。”他瞥了眼时钟。“我还剩十分钟休息时间。”他又笑了笑，看到斯密斯瑟缩的样子感觉自己放松了一些。“已经非常足够了，我觉得。”

 

没等对方的回应，他就先一挥魔杖变形桌椅，开出一条通向房间中间的道路。德拉科走到另一端，一边走，一边熟练地卷起右臂衣袖。斯密斯注意到他左臂衣袖没有卷起。

 

“藏着什么东西在下面，马尔福？”他走到德拉科对面，嘲笑地说。

 

“怎么，没见过黑魔标记吗，斯密斯？”德拉科嘲讽地回复，果然看到斯密斯臊得脸红。大家都知道他从没参与战争，选择逃到欧洲大陆躲藏，等到战斗全部结束才回来。

 

哈利和韦斯里分别站在两人身边，哈利站在他右边，韦斯里站在左边。他们对彼此点头，然后交换位置，变成韦斯里站在德拉科一边，哈利站在斯密斯一边。对决者无法战斗时，第二负责人会继续对决，除此之外，他们还有责任监视对手，以防出现作弊行为。

 

“请鞠躬。”韦斯里说。

 

斯密斯几乎没有低头，而德拉科弯腰给了个标准的鞠躬，左手贴着后腰，右手自然放在身侧。他站起身时，看到哈利勾着嘴角自豪地对他笑。

 

“站到规定的位子，先生。”他说，韦斯里跟着开口倒计时。“三、二、一！”

 

“Expelliarmus！（除你武器！）”斯密斯大喊。

 

德拉科轻易地挡掉。“Serpensortia！（乌龙出洞）”

 

一道白光从他的魔杖尖端射出变成一只巨大的黑蛇冲向斯密斯。

 

“Vipera Evanesca！（蛇影无踪）”斯密斯轻蔑地还击。“就猜到你会喜欢蛇。”

 

“我十二岁以来一直都在用这个咒。”德拉科说，回到正式对决的姿势。“我能说什么呢，我是个有好习惯的人。”他看了眼哈利，朝他眨眨眼。哈利的目光开始染上热烈的欲望。

 

斯密斯呲牙施了个障碍咒（Impediment Jinx），对决继续。德拉科接连施咒、抵挡和躲避，房间里的所有人和物都像是全部消失。他控制自己不要用真正强烈的咒语，因为斯密斯根本都称不上是像样的对手，这让德拉科有点失望。十二岁的哈利都比他强，德拉科非常疑惑斯密斯这老套的教科书对决是怎么通过训练的。他任何时候都可以结束这场竞赛，但他还挺享受斯密斯的攻击逐渐变得疯狂的过程，但当他指着德拉科的头施爆裂咒（Blasting Curse）时，德拉科决定是时候结束这场冗长的对决。

 

“Wingardium Leviosa！（悬浮咒）”他喊，对准斯密斯的鞋子，但这不是他真正的目的，接着他追了一个软腿咒（Jelly-Leg Jinx）。斯密斯回击这个咒语时，德拉科又全力施了一个悬浮咒。

 

斯密斯的脚跟离地漂浮起来，然后德拉科给了他一个捆绑咒，让他重重地摔回地面。围观群众自发地鼓掌，但德拉科还没有完全结束。他走上前，经过韦斯里，经过哈利，然后蹲在斯密斯身边。

 

“你真的很傻，不是吗？”他轻声说。“你觉得我是个危险人物，却又用你愚蠢的方法激怒我。不过你说对了一点；我是个危险人物。毕竟我曾经是食死徒。我从食死徒经历里学到了不少东西。你很好运，我还学会了自制。”他倾身靠近斯密斯，然后说，“但我还是有我的底线。不要再挑战我的底线。”

 

他站起身，随手甩了个解除咒。他和韦斯里握了握手，而哈利给他递上长袍，眼神炙热。德拉科向他微微点头，扫了眼时钟。还有五分钟。足够享受一杯茶了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

回到办公室之后，哈利迅速关上门回身面对德拉科。

 

“该死的。”德拉科自言自语。他把长袍脱下，整洁地挂在门边的挂钩上。他还没放下右臂衣袖。“真的，他就不应该——唔嗯——！”

 

哈利堵住他的嘴，热情地对他又咬又吻。他边亲边把德拉科往后推，直到德拉科的膝盖后侧撞到沙发，哈利把他推倒在沙发上，也跟着欺身压上去。

 

“不行。”德拉科在亲吻间隔粗喘着说。“不要在这。我们还在工作。”

 

“我知道。”哈利说，手指飞快地解开德拉科的衬衫纽扣。他想马上看到他的纹身。“无所谓。”

 

德拉科打掉他的手，“真的，不行。”

 

“真的，无所谓。”哈利看进德拉科的双眼。“你知不知道你刚刚在那里有多他妈的性感吗？”

 

“我在对决，不是在做脱衣秀。”德拉科恼怒地说。

 

“嗯嗯，好吧，你必须要做再为我表演一场脱衣秀，那样我可以好好做个比较，但是对决已经让我很满意了。”他把剩余的纽扣解开。“你看起来又生气又危险，我能想到的只有一句话，‘我操过他。’我确实有，而且就在今天早上，我想到你对我笑，想到你的纹身，还有那些你只让我一个人看到的东西，我想要你，老天，我现在就想要你。”他在胡言乱语，但完全不在乎，接着又低下头热烈地亲吻德拉科，德拉科默许了他，弓身迎向他，迎向哈利在他腹部前胸和肋骨作乱的手。哈利爱不释手般抚摸德拉科的肌肤，看着纹身小龙拍动尾巴扇动翅膀。哈利情急地低吟。

 

“我们真的不应该。”德拉科抵着他的嘴唇喘息，但这只是象征性的抗议，哈利回应之前他就已经攫住哈利的嘴唇温柔地亲吻。

 

哈利压低身体，卡在德拉科双腿之间，一只手游移到德拉科的胯下，感受到他已经半硬，稍施力按压着鼓起的一团。德拉科贴着他嘴唇呻吟，下身朝他的手心挺动。哈利抓着他的手腕，拉着他的手腕压着自己的下身。

 

“感受到了吗？”他说，下体蹭着德拉科的手掌。“这就是你对我做的。我要作为你的负责人站在那里假装 _这_ 都没发生。你看到你对我做了什么吗？”

 

“润滑液。”德拉科喘着气说，“在我包里。”

 

哈利俯身挑眉看着他。德拉科怒瞪着他，哈利认为他不应该觉得德拉科皱起鼻子还这么可爱。

 

“嗯，如果真的要做，那我应该做好我该做的事，促使一切能快点结束。我们还在上班，你知道吗。”

 

哈利大笑着爬下来。他在德拉科的包里翻来翻去，找到一小瓶药水，当他转过身时发现德拉科已经脱下长裤和底裤，下身赤裸地躺在沙发上。哈利僵在原地，贪婪地看着德拉科放荡的姿势，四肢纤长，皮肤白皙，硬挺的阴茎翘起贴着小腹，上衣凌乱地敞开，脸颊潮红，眼眸深邃地看着他，还有纹身，该死的纹身，修饰着他的腰身。德拉科是那么真实，那么漂亮，毫不掩饰瑕疵，而此刻又那么的完美，哈利这么看着几乎忘记呼吸。

 

“怎么了？”德拉科低语，“你这么看着我，像是…”他没说完，用力地一吞咽。

 

“像是什么？”哈利轻声问，但德拉科只是摇摇头伸出手。哈利走向他，挤进他大腿中间。他把瓶盖打开倒出大量液体润滑手指。“会很快。”他预警。

 

“我知道。”德拉科狡黠地笑，重复哈利先前的话，“无所谓。”哈利两只手指插进他的屁股里，他发出小声又愉悦的呻吟，迎向哈利的手。

 

哈利用会留下淤青的力度亲吻他，手指快速地抽插进出，想快点让德拉科扩张开。德拉科转开头，打破他们的亲吻。

 

“够了，够了。”他喘着气说，“我准备好了。”

 

哈利不需要被告知第二次。他抽出手，后退几分，扶着阴茎对准穴口，然后挺腰进入，他满足地一叹息。密道又紧又热，哈利忍了好久，没办法再放慢速度。看德拉科对决无疑是他经历过的最棒最辣的前戏。“真的会很快。”他加上。

 

“无所谓。”德拉科说，喘不过气。“直接来吧。”他抬起屁股主动撞上去。

 

都这样子了，就算哈利努力，也不可能再停下。他马上开始挺动腰胯，幅度小却又快又重地抽插，身下人哀吟着扭动身体，手臂抱紧哈利的腰，脚跟抵着哈利的屁股，鼓励他的操干。

 

“快了。”哈利粗喘。“我快了，你要…”

 

他不需要完成这句话。德拉科松开右手，挤进两人身体之间，找到自己的性器，配合着哈利的冲撞来套弄。哈利想要等，想让德拉科先射，想感受他屁股夹紧自己阴茎的舒爽，但已经来不及了。他射的时候抽插的动作变得疯狂，这时候，门一下子被打开。

 

哈利停不下来。他闭紧眼，喉咙像被堵着，感受高潮席卷全身，当他睁开眼的时候，罗恩还站在那，德拉科已经身体僵硬，哑口无言地躺在他身下，手臂和双腿还挂在哈利身上，抱紧他来挡住自己的裸体。罗恩的脸几乎要和脸一样红。接下来的好几分钟，没有人有任何动作。

 

德拉科清了清嗓子开口说，“有那么一件事。”他僵硬地说，“叫做敲门。”

 

“操你，马尔福。”罗恩回嘴，然后意识到自己说了什么之后，脸更红了。他转身跑开，狠狠地甩上门。

 

哈利叹着气站起身，伸手去拿魔杖。他给两人施了几个清洁咒，然后犹豫地说。“你想要我帮你吗？”

 

德拉科恼火地看了他一眼。“梅林，不。”他说，伸手去拿长裤。“看到韦斯里可怜又惊恐的表情已经够给我灭火的，谢谢。”

 

“我想我们应该锁上门的。”哈利倒吸了口气。

 

德拉科给了他一个不爽的眼神。“我也觉得。”

 

哈利穿好牛仔裤之后靠近德拉科亲吻，因为德拉科允许他亲才终于放松了一些。“我去和罗恩谈谈。”

 

德拉科边点头边扣上腰带。“最好是这样。”

 

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 12（下）

 

他留德拉科在办公室穿衣服，自己先跑出去走到罗恩的办公室。他看到罗恩坐在位置上和斯密斯聊着对决的事。

 

“出去，斯密斯。”他说。

 

斯密斯愣得张开嘴，然后才回过神瞪他。“这是我的办公室，波特，你不能就这么进来——”

 

“出去，斯密斯。”罗恩严厉地说。

 

斯密斯看了眼罗恩的表情，然后起身离开。罗恩往门上甩了个紧锁咒，然后把魔杖滑回衣袖，双手交叠着放在桌面。他重复深呼吸好几次，像是在控制自己。

 

“嗯，听着，罗恩…”哈利开口。

 

“你就是个大傻逼。”罗恩说。“我不敢 _相信_ 你竟然会做这么愚蠢的事。”

 

“Hey！”哈利抗议，但罗恩怒气冲冲地接着说。

 

“你上了他，哈利。你他妈的搞了他。”他狠狠指着哈利加上，“不只是我看见的那样。”

 

“不是…”他开口。

 

“他妈的你是他的案件的主要负责人！”罗恩爆发般大喊。“他现在有谋杀嫌疑，哈利，整整四个谋杀案，你真的 _完全_ 整死他了。”

 

“我知道我应该等到事情解决之后，但没关系。”哈利说。“我知道他是无辜的——”

 

“我靠。”罗恩震惊地说。“你真的真的，真的不理解吗。”

 

“理解什么？”哈利质问。

 

罗恩叹气，显然是在让自己冷静。“这不可能永远是个秘密。没错，你觉得他是无辜的，但如果有人知道你全程都在上他，你的话，你的证词，还有该死的整个调查有什么价值呢？”

 

“不是全程。”哈利小声地说，“只有最后这几个星期。”

 

“不重要。重要的是，你和他太亲近了，如果这件事暴露出来，他们会作废目前为止你做的所有事。他们会接过这个案子，重新安排另一个人负责。现在，你觉得有多少人会公平地看待他？他妈的，如果是像斯密斯那样的人负责，我都可以看到他最后的结果了，那就是陷害他。而你对这样的结果无能为力。”

 

“噢。”哈利说。“天哪。”

 

“没错。噢天哪，这个反应是对的。就算你能成功藏住你们的关系，那你觉得你的调查能瞒过马尔福吗？等你找到证明马尔福无辜的证据，其他人只会说‘噢谢谢哈利，很高兴知道这件事！’，你不会觉得这就是最后的结局吧？你以为你是‘大难不死的男孩’，他们就会完全听你的话，你是这么觉得的吗？”

 

说实话，哈利确实觉得事情会这么结束。如果他可以找到无可辩驳的证据，证明德拉科和那些死亡没有任何关系，哈利觉得那这件事就会这么…

 

“不会的。”罗恩继续说，“就算有了证据，他们就有理由转交到司法，变成一个正式的审判，可能还会送到威森加摩巫师协会判定。就算这个案子就这么结案收归档案，马尔福向来都喜欢翻档案。他最后肯定会找到的。他不可能找不到。”

 

哈利的心脏感觉像是被攥紧，胸口堵得慌。德拉科会气疯的，肯定会大发雷霆，哈利不认为他们的关系能撑过这样的灾难。“操。”

 

“对。”罗恩说。“没错。”

 

哈利深吸了一口气，但又觉得氧气还是不足，感觉晕头转向。“操。”他又骂了一句。“我该做什么？”

 

“你要 _弥补_ 。”罗恩靠近桌子说，“你现在马上离开我的办公室，马上去沙克尔那里，告诉他你无法再对马尔福的案子保持客观。你要告诉他你不再做这个调查的主要负责人，你不能再做马尔福的搭档。告诉他你已经让我作为咨询加入这个案子，然后推荐我替代你，继续这个调查。”他倾身靠得更近。“我会公正对待他的，哈利，我发誓。”

 

哈利慌张地点头。“那德拉科怎么办？”

 

“你和沙克尔说完之后，就直接回你办公室，告诉马尔福所有事。”

 

“他会和我分手的。”哈利说，感觉肋骨压得好紧，肺都没有空间支撑他的呼吸。“他会结束我们的关系，天哪，他会很生气。我不能…”

 

罗恩看着他，倒抽了口气。“该死。”他说。“你爱他，对吗？”

 

“我…”哈利从来没想过这件事，但罗恩的话击中他像击中某个音叉，回响出和谐好听的声响。“没错，对，我觉得是。”

 

“好吧，操。”罗恩说。“如果只是上床还好处理多了。但我想这也正好解释了你为什么是个大傻逼。”他叹了口气，再次开口时声音平静了很多。“你还是要告诉他，这件事他需要从你这知道。”

 

“我知道。”哈利说。“我知道，我会的。只是…不是现在。他的生日就在下周末，我已经有了计划，我不想毁了他的生日。一个星期，罗恩。一个星期不会有什么关系的。之后我会告诉他。”一想到这件事他就有点反胃恶心，他用力压下这个感觉。“我会告诉他所有事。”

 

罗恩又叹了口气。“好吧。”他说。“但只能这样了。不要又找更多借口拖延下去。他需要知道。”

 

“我不会的。”哈利说。他必须要离开这里。不管未来会怎样，他现在唯一想要的是德拉科陪伴给他带来的安慰，“我…我真的欠你一个人情。所以，谢谢。”

 

罗恩挥了挥手，无奈地微笑。“如果你算得上朋友的话，就应该给我一个一忘皆空。”

 

哈利强挤出一个微笑，然后打开门回去找德拉科。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

德拉科想跳过酒吧之夜，和哈利单独相处一整晚，但哈利坚持要去。他从韦斯里的办公室回来之后，一整个下午都有点恍恍惚惚。他打开门之后径直来到德拉科身边，把他拉起来抱住，力度大得让他连呼吸都有点困难，像是他害怕一旦自己松开手，哪怕一秒，德拉科都会一下子化烟消失。

 

“没事的。”他说。“我就在这，哪里都不去。”

 

哈利古怪地一笑，说，“我知道。”

 

德拉科非常想知道韦斯里和他说了什么，但他问哈利时，哈利只是耸耸肩没说什么，只坚持要把这周的文件看完。德拉科皱着眉开始工作，但没能非常专心。他甚至都没有完成N系列的清单。

 

现在他们正在酒吧，哈利和韦斯里刻意隔了很远的距离，只偶尔给彼此带着负担的眼神。韦斯里和格兰杰坐在角落的桌子那儿，格兰杰皱眉偶尔怀疑地看着坐在吧台的哈利，哈利正一杯接一杯地灌着伏特加。格兰杰离开桌子去洗手间时，德拉科从哈利身边走开，穿过酒吧来到韦斯里身边，留哈利一个人谈卡森的案子，声音有点太大有点太灿烂。

 

“你好。”他说，坐在格兰杰之前坐着的椅子。

 

“马尔福。”韦斯里点头打招呼。“我还在想你什么时候会出现。”

 

德拉科懒得和他争执，他也不知道格兰杰什么时候会回来，所以就直接开门见山。“哈利不愿意告诉我你和他谈了什么。”他说。

 

“噢？”

 

“而且他今天下午表现很奇怪。让我觉得那并不是一个很愉快的交流。”他顿了一下，深吸口气。“你不同意我们在一起。你不认可我。”

 

让他惊讶的是，韦斯里哈哈大笑。“那当然不是个愉快的谈哈。听着，哈利是我最好的朋友，我真的不想去想象他做…你知道的。不只是和你，而是和任何人。”

 

德拉科皱眉。“很正常。”

 

韦斯里叹气。“听着。我说完后，我们就假装一切都没发生。几周前哈利告诉我他喜欢你。一开始，我根本不相信你们会成为…不管你们现在是什么关系。但我很久没看到他那么开心，而我也从没见到你比现在开心。我有点不爽我没有早点发现。”他停了一下，似乎是在想着更好的措辞。“很明显，你们很适合彼此，在一起很好。这都和我没关系。我只是担心最后会有人伤心。”

 

“我知道我们的过去没有一丁点愉快，但我们都在学着放下。”德拉科说。“我不会伤害他的。”

 

韦斯里的表情让德拉科恐慌得微颤了一下。“我知道，梅林，我知道。只不过…你们之间的事向来都不那么容易，不是吗？”

 

“确实不容易。”德拉科附和。“但我们已经改变了很多。我们都成熟了。一切都会变得不一样了。”

 

韦斯里缓缓点头。“我真的希望你是对的。”

 

格兰杰刚好这时候回来，德拉科礼节性地和她闲扯了几句就回到哈利旁边。哈利已经开始有点晃悠了，他笑着看他，手臂环着他的肩膀。

 

“想离开这里吗？”他贴着德拉科耳朵含糊地说。

 

德拉科本来今晚也不想来，他快快地点头。“好。”

 

哈利灌下杯子里的最后一点酒，半拉半抱着德拉科走出酒吧。“我太醉了，做不了幻影移形，你带我回家？”

 

德拉科皱着眉头。“今晚很舒服，你不想走走吗？”

 

哈利摇头，啄吻德拉科的脖颈。“不想。”

 

德拉科叹了叹气，带着他幻影回到哈利家卧室，反正他们最后也会走到这里。德拉科感觉眼前世界晃荡不清，直到哈利抱着他。他的舌头很急切地舔着德拉科的嘴唇，德拉科很配合地轻启嘴唇让哈利亲吻他。他们才刚开始，哈利就已经开始挺动腰胯蹭着德拉科，硬挺的粗长勃起贴着他磨蹭。

 

他笑了一声，“很着急啊你。”他贴着哈利的嘴唇低喃。

 

哈利放开德拉科的嘴唇，接着亲吻他的下巴。“我想要你。”

 

“我是你的。”哈利轻咬德拉特别敏感的耳后，德拉科轻喘着回应。

 

“不，不像那样。”哈利叹气，推开半步。“操，我本来想要这次更浪漫或者更有意义一些，而不是像现在这样烂醉，但我现在真的很想要你。非常非常想”他又走近了一步，德拉科能感觉到他温热的气息喷洒在自己耳后。“我想要你进入我。我一整个晚上都在想这件事，想要你在我里面。”

 

他能回答之前，哈利就已经开始扒他的裤子，德拉科打掉他的手自己脱掉。“我想要你。”

他说。

 

哈利把德拉科推到床上，把自己的衣服脱掉后挤进他双腿间。他把德拉科的内裤扯下，含住他半硬的性器。德拉科低吼。

 

“我以为你是想要我…”他说，看到哈利邪恶的眼神时话音渐弱。

 

小小的一声‘嘭’，哈利吐出他的性器。“噢，我想。但我想要你上我想了很长时间。先让我缓缓。”

 

德拉科找不到反驳的理由，就任由他继续。哈利比他平时还更热情，恣意吮吸德拉科的阴茎，让他爽得脚趾蜷缩。德拉科很快射出来。

 

在他平复之前，哈利就去床头柜拿润滑液。他把瓶盖拧开往手里倒了一滩，然后手伸到背后一下子插进两只手指，低吼着抽插手指，然后又倒出更多润滑液去握德拉科的性器。

 

“我不觉得我现在可以。”哈利温热湿滑的手指握住他的阴茎时，他挣扎了一下。

 

“我不管。”哈利说，“你要硬起来。”他捏了捏。

 

德拉科翻了个白眼，下身稍微硬了一些，“噢，你说得对。”

 

他让哈利爱抚着直到完全硬起来，然后推开哈利，把他推倒在床。他伸手去碰哈利的臀，但哈利扭着躲开了。

 

“我不想要你的手指，我想要你直接进来。”他说。

 

“但你还没准备好。我不是应该——”

 

“我很好，直接来。”哈利告诉他。

 

德拉科小心地压在哈利的身上，扶着性器缓缓地向前挺。有那么一秒，他觉得这肯定不行，那么小的洞怎么能塞得下他，但然后哈利抬起屁股迎上，他的龟头就那么挤了进去。

 

“啊！”哈利喊。

 

德拉科推得更深，进入又紧又湿的密道，他突然很庆幸哈利先给他口了一发，因为如果没有，他觉得自己可能立马就缴械了。感觉太过于强烈，甚至有点难承受，哈利强壮的臀肌挤压着他的阴茎，哈利的手抓着他的背后，灼热的气息喷在他侧颈，德拉科分心地想他们为什么一直没做这件事。哈利用力吮吸德拉科的侧颈，留下一个艳红的吻痕，德拉科慢悠悠地挺动下身。

 

德拉科操着他的时候哈利一直在胡乱叫喊。“啊，操，啊，对。就是那儿…那里。老天…等了好久…德拉科…德拉科，操，用力…用力，求你。”他的手抓着德拉科的腰。“快，快，用力，操， _求你_ 。”

 

德拉科稍微更用力地一撞，但哈利还是很紧，他害怕会伤到他。

 

突然间，哈利的手从把他拉近变成推开。“出去，出去。”

 

那一秒，德拉科以为他做错了什么，慌忙地抽出，从哈利身上爬下来，然后哈利把他推倒在床上，一条腿压在德拉科大腿上，他反应过来之前，哈利就一下子坐在德拉科性器上。他用力地一次又一次往下坐，仰着头，脸颊粉红，脖颈到锁骨也染上一片红潮。

 

“好棒。”他低吼。

 

德拉科从来没见过这么色情的画面，哈利·波特正坐在德拉科阴茎上操着自己。

 

他什么都做不了，只在想要闭眼时努力睁开双眼，手掐着哈利的大腿，感受那里强壮的肌肉随着起伏不停伸展收缩。德拉科看着他一只手摸上自己的阴茎，粗暴地套弄。他的胸口也慢慢变红，嘴里时不时发出呻吟。德拉科放弃地闭紧双眼，迷失在哈利给他的另一种快感里。很快，哈利的身体微颤着到达高潮，德拉科睁开眼刚好看到他的阴茎跳动着喷射在他的小腹，同时臀肌紧紧夹着他的阴茎。

 

“啊…操...啊…”德拉科扭了两下也跟着射出来。

 

哈利失力地倒在他身上，脸贴着德拉科的侧颈，德拉科抱紧他，两具赤裸的身体相贴交缠。

 

“帮我清理一下？”哈利说，声音还很黏糊。

 

德拉科召来藏在衣服堆下的魔杖施咒清理好。哈利抱紧他靠得更近。

 

“还可以吗？”哈利打了个哈欠问。

 

“很棒。”德拉科说。

 

哈利贴着德拉科的侧颈满意地小声哼哼。“比在下面好吗？现在你已经试过两种，可以比较了。”

 

德拉科沉默了一分钟，仔细想了想。这确实感觉很美妙，但在下面不知怎的让他感觉更亲密。让哈利进入自己的体内让他觉得两人更贴近，更相连。德拉科不敢想自己会让其他人像哈利那样进入他的身体。但这种感觉很荒唐，又显得多愁善感，很浪漫，但德拉科不好意思承认，所以他没把这些心里话说出来。

 

“我想我更喜欢在下面。”他说，“但这也不错。”

 

哈利小声同意。“好。”他们沉默了几秒，“浴室有宿醉药，你能帮我拿来吗？我明天早上可能会需要。”

 

德拉科轻轻亲吻哈利的发旋，乱糟糟的黑发轻挠他的鼻尖。“当然可以。”

 

他召来放在浴室的小瓶药水，放在床头柜，然后把毛毯拉到两人身上，关上灯。

 

“晚安，哈利。”他说。

 

哈利的回应只有轻轻的鼾声。

 

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 13（上）

 

 

哈利慢慢转醒，舒适暖和的睡意渐渐被腹部恶心的翻滚取代。等他终于鼓起勇气睁开眼时，早晨明亮的阳光像是锋利的破碎玻璃直刺他的眼角膜。哈利被刺激得又闭上眼，不舒服地低吼了声。

 

身旁的人扭了扭身体扯动床单。“这儿。”德拉科说，把凉凉光滑的药瓶放在哈利的手心。

 

哈利微眯着一只眼看到手里拿着的小药瓶。“噢，感谢上帝。”

 

他挣扎着坐起来，把瓶塞拔开，然后深吸一口气憋着呼吸仰头喝下。恶臭的药水像厚厚的泥土那样包裹住舌头，他试了三次才真的逼自己吞下喉咙。他紧闭双眼，腹部起伏着，大脑在按照字母表的顺序飞快地过着所有魁地奇犯规的术语。他想到Cobbing（碎裂）时，药效才终于出现，那阵翻滚的恶心感也稳定了下来。

 

哈利长吁口气倒回床上。“我一直没想明白他们为什么要把这东西弄的那么难喝。”他不停发牢骚。

 

德拉科撑着手肘半起身。“因为是乌头毒草和皱缩纸浆混合在一起。纸浆是酸性的，它一分裂成——”

 

“呃！”哈利一只手掩着双眼说，“不用这么早就开始魔药课吧。”

 

“是你先问的。”德拉科说，然后又加上。“我正在研究味道更好的宿醉药。”

 

“真的吗？”哈利问，把手放下。“成功了吗？”

 

德拉科耸耸肩，“差不多。至少不是臭袜子味，但可能一整天都会一直打嗝，而且还是花椰菜的味道。我觉得也没有变好多少。”他又一耸肩。“我还在研究。”

 

“等你真的成功的时候，你会赚翻的。”哈利告诉他。“肯定。”

 

“我已经很赚了。”德拉科微笑地说，“再有更多要用来做什么？”

 

“我不知道。”哈利轻声说，看着清晨的阳光洒在德拉科的皮肤上，心思都被眼前这幅美景勾了去。在明亮温暖的金色光芒下，就连他的伤疤看起来都很漂亮。“买一个小国家？”

 

德拉科轻哼。“我要来有什么用？”

 

“嗯——用铁拳政治治理国家？”

 

“听起来好像很忙。”德拉科叹气。

 

哈利咧嘴笑开，“没错，但是会有很多人跪在你面前崇拜你。不过我现在就很愿意跪在你面前。你喜欢我跪着，我记得。”他扭着靠近德拉科，在他优美的颈部线条上亲吻，臀部移动时还疼得倒吸了口凉气。

 

“你还好吗？”德拉科问，身体后靠躲开哈利的触碰。皱紧眉头，有点担心他。

 

“很好很好。”哈利靠上去亲他。

 

德拉科又躲开他的亲吻，“好吧。只不过…你…昨天晚上特别…热情。我没有伤到你吧？”

 

哈利摇摇头。“没有，一点也没有。”他伸手揉了揉头发，微笑显得有点局促，“我，呃，告诉过你我喝醉的时候喜欢在下面。”

 

“没错，你说 _喜欢_ 在下面。”德拉科说。“我喜欢魁地奇。我喜欢魔药。我喜欢下午喝杯茶。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“噢够了，如果没有下午茶，你简直就是只吓死人的熊。”

 

“好吧，这个例子不好。”德拉科附和。“但是，这还是没改变你昨晚是只野兽的事实。”

 

哈利假装随意地耸肩。“好吧，我还挺喜欢的，粗暴一点的。”他看了眼德拉科。“这会…让你不舒服吗？”

 

德拉科只是皱眉，“不会，只不过有点惊讶。我一直以为在下面会是更被动的角色，但昨晚你给我证明了这个假设的错误性。”他推了推哈利。“所以，说到茶…”

 

哈利拉长着脸下床。“在你的国家还有一个好处：有很多人给你准备茶。”

 

德拉科翻身趴在床上，一只手撑着下巴。“我要他们干嘛？我已经有你了，不是吗？”

 

哈利感觉小心脏都因为他的话翻了个个，压抑不住脸上情意绵绵的笑。“确实是，无论在一起多久，我都会给你煮茶。”

 

突然间，他胸口幸福的颤动变成难以忍受的痛苦，他转过身大步走到厨房，水壶盛满水后放在炉灶上。他斜靠在流理台，手臂交叉抱在胸前，等着水煮好。他说的话是认真的，只要德拉科想，那他就一直属于德拉科。但他害怕自己告诉他关于调查的事之后，德拉科就不再想要他了。德拉科的生日是下周一，然后在周二，哈利会向他告知一切。一想到他可能只能再拥有德拉科一周的时间，心脏就抽痛不止。他长叹着气，挠了挠裸露的大腿，在想为什么不先穿上内裤再逃出卧室。

 

好吧，如果他只剩最后一个星期，那他至少要让这一周过得有意义。或许德拉科骂他之后，他的怒气就能下去一点。哈利可以让他看到他们的关系是很纯粹的。接下来这几天他会做所有事，让德拉科看到他有多在乎他们的感情，希望德拉科爆发之后还会记得他做的一切。

 

茶壶的尖叫声把哈利从自己的思绪拉出来。他把茶壶从炉火上拿下来，然后把茶叶放进茶杯里，倒水浸泡。他决定不再担心这周之后的事，如果他和德拉科只剩最后一周，那他一分钟都不想浪费。

 

哈利加了一勺牛奶，拿起来走向卧室。他走出厨房，看到德拉科已经来到客厅躺在沙发上，完全不在意自己还裸着身体，下身半硬。当看到哈利的目光时他才微微脸红了一些，但没有想要遮住自己的想法，哈利也才发现他突然不是那么在意自己的赤裸。反正他们最后很可能也会再做几轮，那么快穿上衣服也挺傻的，

 

哈利把茶杯递给他，德拉科感谢地微笑着接过，“你不要吗？”

 

哈利摇头。“肚子有点不舒服。”

 

德拉科拿起杯子喝了一口，皱了皱脸。“不够烫，波特。你一直都煮不好热茶。”

 

哈利眼前突然闪过几十年之后的画面，那时他们已经头发灰白，满脸皱纹，他给德拉科递茶时，德拉科还是会矫情地抱怨哈利煮不好热茶。

 

“我爱你。”哈利脱口而出。

 

德拉科一下子洒了杯子里的茶，哈利很庆幸他煮的不够烫，因为茶水大都洒在德拉科的大腿上。

 

“你什么？”德拉科盯着他的眼神像是听到哈利承认自己偷偷暗恋乌姆里奇。

 

德拉科手里的杯子几乎都拿不稳，剩余的一点茶水倒出来之前，哈利接过茶杯放在咖啡桌上。他坐在德拉科旁边被浸湿的沙发垫上，小心翼翼地拉起他的手。

 

“我爱你。”他温柔地说。

 

德拉科还在像看疯子一样盯着他。“但你怎么会？都没多长时间。”

 

哈利大笑。“已经十三年了，德拉科。”

 

“对，我们一半的时间里都在憎恨彼此，另一半时间都在尽可能无视对方。我们现在这样也才几个月。”他握紧哈利的手说。

 

哈利笑着说，“我想已经足够了。”

 

德拉科小心地看着他好一会儿，“我从来没有爱上任何人。”他承认。

 

哈利收起笑容，沉默了一小会儿才说，“从我见过的经验来看，感觉很好。”

 

他很明显能看到德拉科正慢慢消化他的话，脑袋里在翻来覆去拼接理解，像是在解着什么密码。“你是想要告诉我，”他一字一顿地说，“我是你的第一个？”

 

哈利郑重地点头。“第一个也是唯一一个。”

 

话音刚落，德拉科就猛地抱上去，唇齿尴尬地撞到一起。他们用了几秒才调整成像样的舌吻，德拉科的手胡乱摸着哈利，把他压在沙发上，从胸肌摸到腹肌，又掐紧他的腰。哈利想要帮忙，但德拉科看起来对他的帮忙不太感兴趣。他甚至连准备扩张工作都忍不了，哈利只不过才往他屁股里插进两只手指，他就难耐地打掉哈利的手，哈利插进他又紧又热的屁股里的时候，不得不又在心里第二次按照字母顺序默念魁地奇犯规的术语，好让他不要这么快就失了精关。德拉科骑在他身上浅浅地起伏，哈利也忍不住快速地向上挺动腰胯，在高热的密道里抽插，两人都没有撑多久就释放出精华。

 

结束之后，哈利躺在沙发上，那块被茶水浸湿的沙发垫还在他屁股下，德拉科的精液粘在小腹，懒洋洋地贴着哈利温热的身体，一条腿压在哈利大腿上，手臂搭在哈利胸前。

 

“从来没有人对我说过爱我。”德拉科头也没抬闷闷地说。

 

哈利温柔地抚摸德拉科的手臂。“真的？你妈妈也没有吗？”

 

德拉科靠着哈利的肩膀摇头。“没有。这都不是纯血家庭会说的话。我是说，我知道她爱我。她是我的母亲，她当然爱我。只不过从来没对我说过。”

 

“噢。”哈利觉得这很伤心，但没有直说。

 

他们又沉默地依偎了好长时间，德拉科才问，“你以前真的从来没爱上过谁吗？”

 

哈利收紧抱着德拉科的手臂，“从来没有。”

 

德拉科含糊地咕哝，“我本来以为你会对大卫有这样的感觉，你们在一起已经快四年了。”他的语气不像是嫉妒，这让哈利松了口气，只是单纯的好奇。

 

“我不敢想象我会对其他人有这样的感觉。”哈利说。“不是说我不在乎他。我很在乎他。但那并不是这样的感情。”他轻轻在德拉科的金发上印下一个吻。“你很快会懂的。”

 

“你也太自以为是了，波特。”他终于抬起头，调皮地戏弄着说。

 

哈利微笑，爱惨了他念自己名字的语气和眼里闪烁的真挚情感。“我喜欢乐观地想这件事。”他说。他感觉心脏跳动得失了规律，连胃都在绞紧，他赶紧把这种焦虑感推开。

 

德拉科接着小声咕哝，“我已经到了一半，我觉得。”他低头靠回哈利的肩膀。“我只是还需要更多时间。”

 

哈利又在德拉科金色发丝上印下一个温柔的吻，“多长时间都可以。我哪里也不去。”

 

他只能希望德拉科也哪里都不去。

 

 

 

 TBC

 

 


	8. Chapter 13（中）

 Chapter 13（中）

 

 

周一上午德拉科精神异常高涨。哈利迟到了整整十四分钟，晃悠着走进办公室，而德拉科却一句话都没说。不过哈利其实是去给德拉科买了芝士果酱面包。

 

“你今天好像特别兴奋啊。”哈利边放下早餐盒子边说。

 

“没错，嗯。”德拉科说，“和一个这么有魅力的男人在床上度过了整个周末确实让我心情很好。”周日中午他甚至都没去和父母吃午饭，哈利也取消了他每周固定的韦斯里家族拜访日程，结果看来这确实是绝妙的决定。他咬了口面包，满意地哼哼。“真的很好吃，你一定要告诉我你在哪买的。”

 

哈利笑开。“但如果我不告诉你，你就不得不要把我留在身边啦。”

 

“我让你留在身边不止是为了面包，波特。”德拉科笑，带点小邪恶。“今天早上你很好地表现了你的用处。”

 

哈利似乎有点被德拉科在工作时间这么直白地谈起他们的关系惊到，但笑容更加大。“今晚回到家后我还计划要再好好表现一次。”

 

“你也太贪得无厌了。”德拉科斜睨他一眼，但其实又很喜欢哈利这样。

 

哈利大笑。“对于你，那是当然。”

 

一上午他们都在继续整理文件，但德拉科却发现自己很难专心。目光总是不由自主地飘到屋子对面的哈利，视线每一次落到他身上时，德拉科总不自觉微笑，心里都像是在冒泡泡，幸福得发晕。他爱我，德拉科想。

 

德拉科很高兴哈利告诉了他，尽管之后他承认他本意并不想说那几个字，这也解释了为什么那话从他嘴里出来时他看起来和德拉科一样震惊。他们做完之后躺在沙发上，哈利还说到他幻想他们在一起慢慢变老，到时候德拉科还会抱怨他的泡茶技术。德拉科心不在焉地边听边从哈利下腹上刮下黏着的精液，回答道，“我保证不会发生那样的事。你一根头发丝变灰之前，我肯定能教你学会怎么正确泡茶。”哈利只是轻笑着亲吻他的额头说，“好吧，那你肯定还会找到其它能撒娇的事。”

 

虽然第一次说的时候不是本意，但他坐在沙发上牵着德拉科的手第二次说时是认真的。第三次也是，在那天晚上在做爱之后他抱紧德拉科时。还有第四次，就在今天上午德拉科正要回家冲澡换衣服去上班时，刚准备走进飞路网时他说了第四次。德拉科还没做好回复的准备，因为他希望他最后说出这句话时，他从里到外每一寸都是完全真诚的，但他还是想要做点什么让哈利知道自己有多在意他。即使他现在没办法用到‘爱’这个字眼，那希望他做的事也能让哈利知道自己很深的感情。

 

他一只手插进口袋，手指轻蹭他的‘勇气瓶盖’，突然一个答案出现在他的大脑里，他猛地坐直身体，手抽出来。对，想到了。他站起来走向门口。

 

“你去哪？”哈利问，声音里满是关心。

 

“洗手间。”德拉科快步走到外面走廊，连傲罗长袍都没穿上。

 

一个快速的飞路通话之后，德拉科定好了周五下午四点三十分的日程。他脚步轻快地走回办公室，紧张和兴奋交织着让他心脏轻微一阵悸动。

 

“还好吗？”德拉科关上门之后，哈利问。

 

“嗯？”德拉科问，这才想起来他跑出门之前扯的借口。“噢，没事。我很好。一切都很好。就是肚子有点…”他乱挥了下手不知道该说什么。“嗯，没事。”

 

他坐回座位接着开始审阅文档。哈利怀疑地看了他好几眼才低头继续之前的工作。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

周五下午，刚过四点，德拉科站起来伸了个懒腰，走到门边去拿长袍，哈利正在看着帕特里夏·珀特森（Patricia·Porterson）的购物记录，他疑惑地抬头眨眼看着德拉科。

 

“你去哪儿？”

 

“我有件事。”德拉科边系扣子边说。

 

“什么事？”哈利皱着眉问。“你没有告诉过我你有什么安排。”

 

德拉科手顿了一下，挑眉说，“你是我的秘书吗，波特？我不是每件事都告诉你的。”他接着扣上剩余的扣子。“我今晚来不及去酒吧了，我估计，但你去吧。”

 

“噢。”哈利不确定地说，“嗯，好吧。”

 

德拉科点头，正要开门出去，手放在门把上顿住，“你今晚来我家吧，大概八点？我那时候应该就结束了。”他没等回复就大步流星离开了房间，哈利在后面困惑不已，

 

哈利努力不要担心，他真的试过了，但又控制不住。德拉科从来不会早退，无论什么原因。他也肯定不会有什么秘密瞒着哈利。他甚至连上周二午餐休息时间预约好的视力验光都告诉哈利，那为什么会瞒着这一次的？有那么一会儿，哈利担心德拉科是不是发现了他的调查。但不是的，如果他发现了，那他肯定不会邀请哈利去他家，反而会有很多很多的喊骂。

 

哈利叹着气低头接着工作，但又无法专心。他只坚持了两页，大概五点四十五时，有人敲响了门。他一挥魔杖，门一下子就打开了。即使这样，罗恩还是小心地探头进来瞄了两眼。

 

“安全的。”哈利干巴巴地说。“他都不在。”

 

“真的？”罗恩问，看了一圈办公室，像是怀疑德拉科藏在沙发后面。“但今晚是酒吧夜。”

 

“我知道。”哈利说。他从桌后衣服堆上拿起一件绿色的卫衣套过头。“他说他有别的安排，赶不上了。”他强挤出一个大大的笑容。“所以今晚就我一个。”

 

好在罗恩没再纠结这个问题。哈利也努力让自己不再纠结。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

七点五十五分，德拉科快步跑到门边，给站在门前的哈利开门。他一看到德拉科，脸上就露出了一个紧张的微笑。

 

“Hi，”他走进屋子里向德拉科打了个招呼。

 

“Hello”德拉科回应，把门关上。他转身看到哈利正四处看着，这才意识到他以前从来没有邀请哈利来他家。“你想要长一些的观光，还是短一些的？”

 

哈利回头看了他一眼。“有什么区别？”

 

“长的，我带你看看整个房子。短的，跳过所有，直接去卧室。”德拉科的目光渐渐变得火热，毫不掩饰情欲地看着哈利，从头发丝到脚趾头。“你选。”

 

“短的，谢谢。”哈利说，拉过德拉科唇舌交缠，吻得滋滋水声让人听得脸红。

 

哈利舌头伸进他嘴里舔吻，德拉科尝到了他舌尖上的苹果酒余味，他还喝了另一种酒。威士忌？也可能是苏格兰威士忌？不管是什么，都和甜香的苹果酒精味有明显对比，更苦更有烟熏味。哈利分开嘴唇，大口喘气。

 

“去卧室？”

 

德拉科牵起他的手带他走上弯曲的楼梯来到二楼，走过长廊，走进卧室。哈利都没怎么多看房间一眼就先把德拉科拉向宽敞的四帷柱大床，把他推倒在柔软的床垫上。

 

“真有意思。”他爬上床半跨坐在德拉科的腰上，“我以为你会用斯莱特林的绿色来装饰。”

 

德拉科放松地躺在浅蓝色的羽绒被上，一只手垫在头下。“我确实应该。换成漂亮的宝石绿，刚好和你的眼睛很相衬。”

 

哈利弯下腰抓着德拉科的手腕，一只手把他两只手腕压在床单上。“不许换。”他说，“蓝色让你看起来太美了。”

 

他继续亲吻德拉科，尽管德拉科非常想脱掉两人的衣服，却也先任他亲吻。像是过了一个世纪之后，哈利才终于放开他的手，笨手笨脚地摸索解开他身上马甲的扣子。德拉科坐起身脱下马甲，哈利接着积极地解开他衬衫的小纽扣。哈利把他的上衣拉下肩膀，让德拉科自己脱下，他已经开始去拉德拉科内衣的下摆。里衣刚拉到胸口，德拉科正好把衬衫脱下右臂，这时候哈利看见了。

 

他停下手里的动作，衣服落回德拉科的腰上。哈利缓慢地伸手去抓德拉科的手腕，转了一下让他能看清楚手臂上的东西。“你什么时候做的这个？”

 

德拉科低头看到了手臂上的十四个点和链接圆点之间的浅黑线条，在白皙的手臂上很显眼，“我告诉过你我有一个安排。”他看着哈利脸上开心又惊讶的表情笑着说，“你可以碰它。”

 

哈利小心翼翼地伸手抚摸手腕上方的圆点。手指一碰到，圆点就闪着光像是天上的星星，然后又渐渐褪色成普通的圆点。

 

“你认得出这是什么吗？”德拉科问。

 

哈利笑。“我当然认得出你的星座。我和你选了同一节天文学课，傻瓜。”他又蹭了蹭圆点，看着它亮起星光又渐渐褪去。

 

“看着。”德拉科说。

 

他抬手，手掌从手肘摸到手腕，所有圆点同时变成星星，龙的浅细的轮廓闪着微光出现在上面，几秒后才变回成圆点和细线。哈利看着他的纹身，脸上的惊讶慢慢升温变成欲望，德拉科只看他一眼就知道他在想什么。

 

“你喜欢，我就很开心了。”他低喃。

 

哈利倏地抬头，迎上他的视线，呆愣地说不出话，一会儿后才缓过来。“这是为了我而做的？”

 

德拉科突然有点不自在，坐在床上微微扭了扭。“其实我想要做这个很长时间了。但确实是，我这个时候想要这个是因为我觉得你会喜欢。”他清了清嗓子。“我不爱你。”他说，“现在不，但我想要你知道…”

 

他不好意思再说下去，哈利不敢相信地大笑。“你给你印上这样永久的印记，是想要告诉我你不爱我？你疯了，真的疯了，可我好爱你，多傻我都爱你。”

 

“我告诉过你，我本来也想要的。”德拉科脸红地反驳，哈利直接吻住他说不停的嘴。

 

哈利脱掉德拉科的裤子之后一切才进展得更快，他手绕到后面去摸德拉科屁股，发现那里已经是松软湿滑的样子。他犹豫着松开嘴，低头看着德拉科。

 

“你…？”

 

德拉科感觉脸颊发烫地回想就在哈利到来之前，他还在忙着把沾满润滑液的手指插进自己的屁股里，穿上裤子扣好扣子时还偷偷觉得自己太顽皮。“我觉得我们最后肯定也会到这一步。我知道纹身对你的催情作用有多强。”

 

“只有你的才会这样。”哈利说，“我的第一个男朋友也有纹身，但没有让我有一点点这样的感觉。”他拉起德拉科的手臂亲吻，舌头舔过他的手腕，星星就在他的舌尖下闪着光。

 

哈利的话让德拉科感觉到占有欲被满足的温暖和快感，交杂着一点点微不足道的嫉妒。哈利是他的，哈利爱他。其他人都不足轻重，世界上任何其他人都无关紧要。

 

“所以你想要这个想了多久？”哈利问。

 

“好几年了。”德拉科说，“我还打算再要几个。”

 

哈利眼神突然亮了一下。“真的吗？什么样的？”

 

德拉科轻哼，“我觉得我还是留着当做惊喜吧。”他说，在哈利抗议之前以吻封住他的话。

 

亲密一番之后，他们躺在一起，哈利温柔地抚摸德拉科的肋骨，看着上面的小龙扭动着反应。它翻了个身，身子伸展着头几乎都碰到他的胯骨，尾尖差点触到肩膀，德拉科低吟出声。

 

“这会花费我很长时间才能让它再转回来。”他埋怨。

 

哈利亲吻德拉科的肩，小龙拍了拍尾巴躲开他的嘴。“不用担心，我很乐意帮你把他转回来。”他蹭了蹭德拉科的肋骨，小龙似乎不开心地躲开他。

 

德拉科像是被逗乐地看着他微笑。“说真的，波特，你对我纹身的痴迷也太…”

 

“招人喜欢？”哈利满眼希望地积极给他找词，停下手上的任务抬头看着他。“惹人喜爱？”他笑着看德拉科，眉毛上下动着。“性感？”

 

德拉科忍俊不禁。“我本来是想说让人担心，但我想，让你选一个你自己说的这几个形容词也可以。”

 

“那就是性感，如果你不介意的话。我觉得这个词能让我今晚多点机会再上你几次。”

 

德拉科轻哼。“你真是——”

 

“太棒了？太聪明了？”哈利插嘴。头歪到一边，刘海稍稍遮住眼睛，他就这么透着头发丝看着德拉科。德拉科本来觉得这会是个很诱人的表情，但哈利强压下笑容时嘴角的抽搐完全毁了这个表情的效果。“性感？”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼。“招人烦。”

 

哈利窃笑。“怎么，这次不让我再自己选一个形容词了吗？”

 

“不要。”

 

哈利戳戳德拉科的肋骨。“拜托。为了我的自尊，你就当做好事了吧。”

 

“良好的本意可能会铺就通往地狱的路（The road to hell is paved with good intentions，谚语）。”他郑重地说。

 

哈利又动了动眉毛。“没错，但好听的奉承会铺就通往口交的路。”

 

德拉科又哼，“那我是不是应该把我的词典拿出来？”

 

哈利半起身撑着手肘，饥渴地看着德拉科。“那很好，快去吧。你知道一个读着参考书的男人有多能让我性奋吗。可能是因为塑造我人格的重要几年里和赫敏在一起太长时间给我造成的影响。”

 

德拉科一瞬间真的没办法看出来哈利是不是认真的。但是哈利的双眼闪着调皮好玩的光芒，德拉科就想配合他玩下去。“好吧。嗯，我想想。我觉得我们最好按照字母表来说。Assertive（坚定自信），Brilliant（足智多谋），Courageous（勇敢无畏）。”

 

哈利低头轻咬德拉科的锁骨，德拉科一下子就忘了C后面跟着的是什么。

 

“继续啊。”哈利贴着他的皮肤轻声说。

 

“Dashing（风度翩翩），唔嗯，Exasperating（惹人讨厌）。”

 

哈利假装愁眉苦脸地说。“噢，好吧，我很荣幸。”

 

德拉科笑着继续。“Flattering（阿谀奉承），Good（善良），Hard（硬）。”

 

“硬？”哈利轻轻呢喃，动了动下身，阴茎贴着德拉科的大腿，前后挺动蹭着。

 

“Hard-headed（聪明）。”德拉科纠正，“Irritating（能气死人的）”

 

哈利大笑。“还有insulted（侮辱人的）。”

 

“Irksome（能烦死人的）。”哈利咬了口他的侧颈，德拉科喘着说，“Infuriating（令人愤怒的）Ingrate（忘恩负义的）。”

 

哈利又哈哈大笑，“我想我该表示感激？”

 

“我正要允许你再上我一次，不是吗？”德拉科说，“感激是应该的。”

 

哈利脸上调笑的表情褪去，一只手捧着德拉科的脸颊说，“我很感激，”他说，“我很感激能和你在一起的每一分钟。”他吞咽了一下，“德拉科，我真的好爱你，太爱你，反而感觉不真实，我害怕我没办法让你看到我有多么…”

 

“哈利。”德拉科打断他，哈利眼里震惊人的强烈情感和突然变得严肃的谈话让他突然有点不舒服。“别说了，吻我。”

 

哈利像是想要再说什么，但最后只是点头轻语，“好。”然后听从德拉科的话去做。

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 13（下）

 Chapter 13（下）

 

第二天上午哈利起床睁开眼睛看到的是陌生的床帘。他眨了眨眼，从旁边抓来眼镜戴上。他正在德拉科的床上，德拉科的家里，但却没有看到德拉科。他伸手摸了摸旁边的床单，凉的。几分钟之后，他听到微小的淋浴水声，才放松地叹气，往被窝里缩了缩。

 

一分钟之后，淋浴被关掉，德拉科从浴室走出来，腰上只围了一条浴巾。他轻手轻脚地走，小心地打开柜子的抽屉，显然是不想吵醒哈利。哈利有那么一刻想出声，让德拉科知道他不需要刻意保持安静，但是当德拉科把浴巾拉下，哈利觉得他还是更愿意享受眼前的表演。

 

他看着德拉科拿出一件干净的白色里衣套在身上，把小龙藏在下面，然后穿上一件黑色的内裤，这也就意味着他可能会选择白色的衬衫和黑底银色条纹的马甲，或者黑色的衬衫和黑底金色小纽扣的马甲。哈利希望是后者；他喜欢德拉科穿全黑色的衣服，喜欢的程度几乎可以和他喜欢德拉科穿蓝色的程度相比拟。

 

德拉科慢悠悠地走到衣帽间，哈利听着他翻衣服和换衣服的窸窣声，然后看到他走出来，身上套着黑色的长裤，拉链甚至没拉上，还有——太好了！——黑色的衬衫。他套上上衣，遮住他印着疤痕的左手臂和印着纹身的右手臂，接着扣上手腕处的扣子，哈利这才发现只不过是看着德拉科穿衣服，他就已经硬得发疼了。

 

他自我担忧地意识到德拉科穿衣服竟然也会和脱衣服一样会挑起他的欲望，但这确实是事实。德拉科系上上衣最后一个扣子，下摆整洁地插进长裤，接着拉上拉链扣紧皮带，最后再穿上马甲，他的每一个动作都干净快速。穿戴好之后的感觉像是他穿上的不只是衣服，藏住的不只是他的身体。

 

刚刚走进卧室的德拉科，白皙的皮肤上还闪着水光，伤痕和纹身一并毫无遮掩地展示。他会和哈利一起大笑，会按照字母表想出很多描述他的形容词，也会用力地亲吻他，就像哪怕两人只有一秒分离，他都会死去。德拉科是那么温暖，柔软，敞开心扉，而且令人心疼的脆弱易碎。

 

但当他施下咒语，把凌乱潮湿的头发变干梳理整齐，德拉科几乎就完全变成了哈利认为的马尔福。他黑色的衣服让他看起来很庄重，幽暗的颜色让他面部棱角更凌冽。他永远是完美的镇静和严肃模样，还有很大成分的傲慢。他就像是那种永远不会笑的冰山美人，尽管哈利很清楚他不是那样。

 

一想到他是唯一可以把德拉科掩盖自己的所有保护罩脱下的人，他就感觉热血沸腾。而且哈利脱下他的层层保护和脱下他身上繁杂的服饰一样简单。

 

德拉科从桌上拿下一连串东西一个一个放进口袋里：眼镜，手帕，钥匙，还有一个哈利不知道是什么的圆形硬物。接着他把怀表放进内里口袋，链子弯曲成一个优雅的弧度贴着他平坦的腹部，他这才看了眼哈利，发现他正看着自己。

 

“我不是故意吵醒你的。”他说。

 

“你没有。”哈利说，“你怎么起来了？”

 

德拉科不高兴地绷着脸，“你应该怪韦斯里和他那个混蛋搭档。他们找到了一座安全屋，叫我过去做顾问。该死的在我的休息日。我敢肯定是斯密斯做的事。”

 

“噢，我要一起去吗？”哈利说，半起身看着他。

 

德拉科摇头，“不用了。我就去看看，封住那个地方，然后周一我们再一起去处理。”他瞥了眼哈利下身勃起顶出的小帐篷，邪恶地笑着说，“相信你可以坚持一会儿吧？”

 

“我喜欢看你穿衣服。”哈利说。

 

“看着我穿衣服？”德拉科被逗笑。

 

“对。”哈利说，“就像是你其实是两个人，我看着你从一个人变成另一个人。”

 

德拉科挑眉说，“完全跟不上你的脑回路。”

 

“一个是德拉科，一个是马尔福。”哈利说，德拉科的疑惑并没有少一点，哈利觉得这很正常，因为他的确没有解释得很清楚。肿胀的性器让他难以正常思考，他伸手到被窝里捏了一下。“马尔福很冷酷，冷漠，还有点混蛋，再加上你无以伦比的自控力。”他边套弄性器，喘了口气继续说，“而德拉科，当你是德拉科的时候，你是个会和我在床上过整个周末的男人，会因外卖咖喱饭折服的人，我好爱他，甚至都爱到心痛。”

 

德拉科没说什么，只是走近一步。

 

“就像那场对决，你怒不可遏，看起来要命的危险，而当时我看着你，只能想到那天早上你对我微笑的模样，和你躺在床上让我操你的样子，还有你腰上的纹身，你的印记和你的所有伤痕。”哈利开始胡言乱语，不确定他说的话有没有逻辑，但却一直没停下，因为他想要德拉科理解他。他斟酌着更好的词。“就像是并行的，真实的你和在除我之外的所有人面前展示的你。而这让我疯狂地喜欢。”

 

德拉科站在床边，“我能理解成你喜欢我是马尔福的时候？”

 

哈利热切地点头。“对，因为我知道你并不是真的对我冷漠。我知道你真实是什么样子。就像是我喜欢你叫我‘波特’，因为我知道你想的是‘哈利’。”

 

德拉科静静地打量他。“你真的是很奇怪的人，对吗，波特？”他平淡地问。“我对你好，但却让你更喜欢和你保持一臂距离的我。我裸着的时候你那么痴迷我的那个纹身，但我穿上衣服的时候，你又痴迷于看不到我的纹身这个事实。”

 

“两个纹身。”哈利说，“你现在已经不止一个纹身了。”

 

德拉科嘴角勾起，露出一个大大的微笑，但又强压下，嘴唇抿成线，装出严肃的样子陪哈利玩。“确实是。但是，这改变不了你是个奇怪的人这个事实。”

 

德拉科把手放在哈利握着性器的手上，微微一压，哈利控制不住地往上挺动，迎上他的按压。德拉科嘴唇勾出那个熟悉的傲慢微笑，低眼看着他，慢慢俯下身，哈利几乎就要不经爱抚直接射出来。

 

“我希望我回来的时候还能看到你在这，因为我非常想继续这个愉快的话题。”他把手移开哈利的胯下，站直身。“应该不超过一个小时。”

 

他转身大步离开房间，赤裸的脚走在暗色木地板上一点声音都没有。

 

“我的天。”哈利说，用力又快速地上下套弄。只不过几分钟他就到了高潮。

 

高潮后的瘫软劲过去之后，他在德拉科的床单上施了个清洁咒，然后下床伸展了一会儿，看了一圈德拉科的卧室。这里和他在魔法部的办公室一样。被收拾得很整洁，所有红木家具都光亮得不沾一点灰尘，也没有堆放杂物。

 

德拉科让他一个人留在这，因为他相信哈利。但哈利知道这次过后，他不会有更好的机会来搜查德拉科的公寓，这也是他和金斯利说过的自己耐心等待的机会。心里突然涌出一阵内疚感，哈利赶紧压下去。反正他们也会来搜查德拉科的公寓，不是吗？哈利来做总比其他不知名的傲罗拿着搜查证，带着对食死徒的怨恨来搜查要好吧？如果在他退出这个案件之前就有了搜查记录，那应该也会被算做有效，其他人也不会再来一次了。这是最好的选择。

 

咽下对自己的嫌弃，哈利打开德拉科的药柜，一瓶一瓶地翻看着摆放整齐、贴着标签的药瓶。宿醉药，头疼汤剂，安眠药。没有异常的药，不过哈利留意了安眠药的数量，毕竟这种药本身极易上瘾。他留心想要晚些时候和德拉科谈谈这个。他可以说他本来想要找头疼药。为了编圆这个谎，他拿起一瓶头疼汤剂倒到水池里，然后才接着翻剩余的抽屉。

 

搜查工作暂停了一会儿，他先去穿上内裤和德拉科昨天穿过的绿色衬衫。他扣上中间的三个扣子，卷起袖子，然后翻看德拉科的柜子和床头柜。当看到德拉科把借来的那本《曾经和永恒之王（The Once And Future King）》放在床头柜抽屉时，他又一阵内疚感升起。书的一半夹着一张书签，哈利想象着德拉科躺在床上读了几章，然后才关灯翻身睡觉。哈利用力一关抽屉，注意力回到其他地方。德拉科柜子里的衣服叠放得很整齐，立式衣柜里的衣服也都整洁地按照彩虹的色彩顺序挂着，这一点哈利完全不惊讶。

 

搜查德拉科的其他房间没有花费太多时间。所有东西都整整齐齐地摆放着，哈利还分神希望他的所有嫌疑人都有这么整洁的房子。这会让他的工作简单很多。这个想法让他短暂地内疚了一下，然后又很快把这个想法推开。这终究是为了帮助德拉科。哈利知道德拉科没有隐藏什么，可他也害怕如果自己没有交上新的证据，金斯利会马上取消他负责这个案子的权利。哈利只想要在转交给罗恩之前尽可能长的负责这个案子。真的，从长远来看，这都是为了帮助德拉科。

 

他确实没有发现什么有意思的事物，直到他走下地下室。德拉科把整间地下室改造成了魔药实验室，不过此刻所有锅都是冷冰冰空荡荡的。德拉科可能已经很久没有在家足够长的时间去做魔药，哈利想，毕竟他大多数空闲时间都消磨在哈利的床上。他检查着玻璃柜里的材料，注意到大多数都是烹煮威孚的必要材料。

 

远处角落里摆放着一张小桌子，哈利看到那上面放着三本皮质笔记本。他随便选了几页，上面记录了一些他看不懂的吐真剂药效研究成果，因为他必须要交上点什么东西，一个快速的复制魔咒之后，他就离开了地下室。

 

他把手里一叠纸缩小，塞在裤子口袋里好好放着，然后去到厨房，开始搜索那边的橱柜。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

该死的幻影移形被屏蔽了。

 

德拉科想要幻影到安全屋时却发现自己到不了。发送了几个传感咒语才确定反幻影移形的屏障包围了整个区域。他来到的已经是魔法能带他来的最靠近的地方了。

 

德拉科把这个怪到斯密斯身上，痛苦地走在通往那座房子的泥泞道路上时他嘴里一直在咒骂他。他踩着冰凉湿滑的泥土，差点就摔了两次。好几次他都不小心陷进泥水里，冰冷的泥水渗进鞋里，他的脚趾都冻得发疼，很快就变得麻木，尽管他往脚上施了好几个保暖咒。

 

“你好啊，马尔福。”斯密斯幸灾乐祸地说，更证实了德拉科的猜测。“散步很不错吧？”

 

“不好意思，马尔福。”韦斯里无视他的搭档。“我们其实并不很需要你来，但他没跟我打招呼就提了这个申请。”

 

“没关系的，对吗，马尔福？”斯密斯说，“我知道你周六上午没什么可做的。”

 

德拉科不理睬他，用力压下胸腔的怒气。他以为那场对决会让斯密斯不要再找他麻烦。他早该想到那样公开的羞辱只会让他更努力惹怒自己。说真的，他本应该预料到的，因为在霍格沃兹的时候，每一次哈利胜过他时，他不也都是加倍努力地挑衅哈利吗？他压着叹息，转头面对房子，魔杖握在手里，熟练地一甩手腕，解除房子周围的屏障。几分钟之后，剩余的屏障全部卸下，德拉科回头看着斯密斯和韦斯里。

 

“屏障已经解除了。你们可以用探测咒，应该不会有什么干扰，尽管这个屏障感觉不像是近几年有被碰过。”德拉科说，“你们结束后再设个屏障，我和哈利周一会把剩余的处理好。”

 

“谢谢，马尔福。”韦斯里说。

 

“我不这样认为。”斯密斯插嘴。“我还是认为我们应该进去检查。规定要求我们要彻底地检查好任何可疑区域。”他停顿了一下，邪恶地朝德拉科笑。“我认为我们应该彻底排查。”

 

德拉科怒瞪着他，脾气马上要上来了。“够了，斯密斯。你也玩够了。你让我在休息日离开我的床。必须要加上的是，不只是我一个人在那张床上——”

 

“有什么关系？”斯密斯语气轻快地问，“还没给她付钱吗？”

 

德拉科气得眼前发红，还好韦斯里抓着他的手腕制止他不要朝这个愚蠢的混蛋施咒。

 

“我不想听马尔福床上有谁。”他说，“我们不需要他来为我们工作，斯密斯。”

 

德拉科微微脸红，韦斯里早就知道在他家等着的人是谁。

 

斯密斯夸张地叹气。“但那会让他的记录不太好看，如果我报告他拒绝了请求协助的要求。”

 

韦斯里瞪着他。“我不知道你为什么这么痴迷于挑衅他，但你必须要停下来。总有一天，你碰他一下，他都会转过身把你的手咬掉。”

 

尽管德拉科很不爽他把自己比作一只坏脾气的狗，但他不得不承认这确实是实话。没错，成年之后他的确很会控制脾气，但他依旧有他的底线。

 

“没关系。”他咬着牙说，“我进去看看，确保没什么问题。”

 

“我不相信你。”斯密斯说，“我们应该一起进去。”

 

德拉科差点要爆发，但还是叹了口气。他想快点把这件事了结了，能让他尽快回到家。今早哈利躺在他床上的画面闪过他脑海，他还记得哈利的勃起把被子顶出了一个小帐篷。德拉科想着他是不是还躺在床上。他希望是。

 

“好吧。”他说。“不要碰任何东西，我认真的。”

 

韦斯里摸了摸自己上次受伤的右手。“相信我，朋友，人生中有一次经验就已经足够了。”

 

德拉科没等斯密斯回答就先走上前门小路，往门柱上甩了一系列探测咒，然后又加上能安全打开门并且点亮屋内安全道路的魔咒。

 

“不要碰门，不要碰门框，不要踩门槛。”他说，“还有不要离开这条路。”

 

他快步走进屋，边走边施魔咒，标记出找到的陷阱和诅咒。根据门上留有的魔咒，他怀疑是另一座卡罗的房子，他们从来都懒得设置定时炸弹，但德拉科还是要亲自去确认。在会议室里，他碰到了密度很高而且很复杂的几层魔咒，不得不慢下脚步。斯密斯反而开始抱怨起来。

 

“是你坚持要我来做这件事的。”德拉科忍不住说，“不要离开这条路。”

 

斯密斯哼了一声，在安全道路的边界晃悠，“暴躁，太暴躁了。”他斥责，“你肯定非常想回家去找你的婊子。”

 

德拉科绷紧的神经瞬间爆裂。在能正确思考制止自己之前，他就无声地施了无杖绊倒咒（Tripping Jinx）。斯密斯脚绊了一下，本能地伸手稳住自己。摔倒之前，手掌打到了边上挂在墙上的一面有着华美镜框的镜子，人就像被吸进去一样跌进镜子里。

 

“操！”韦斯里咒骂，德拉科也赶紧跑过去。

 

德拉科一瞬间恐慌不已，但当他看到斯密斯在镜子里，无声地叫喊，拳头还不停打着镜子，才松了口气。感谢梅林，只是一个镜子陷阱。他转身背对镜子，努力不让他的如释重负表现出来。

 

“他没事的。”他对韦斯里说，生气自己松懈了对自己脾气的控制。如果斯密斯在食死徒的安全屋里受了严重的伤，德拉科甚至都不敢想象他会有什么后果。阿兹卡班，至少。“我们出来的时候再把他救出来。”

 

他们很快检查完整个房子，德拉科也把斯密斯从镜子了放了出来。他唾沫星子飞溅地喊了一会儿，然后愤怒地大步走出门。

 

“我就先走了。”德拉科说。“你们肯定能把后面的做完。”

 

韦斯里叹了口气，“帮我向哈利问好。”

 

德拉科点点头然后原地幻影移形离开。到了自己家玄关时，他还用了一分钟感谢反幻影移形的屏障只能禁止进去，没有禁止出来。然后踢掉脚上的鞋，在长裤上施了一连串清洁咒，把裤脚上的泥清理干净。最后是干净了，但还是皱巴巴的。德拉科希望好好洗洗之后能拯救回来。那双鞋，他直接一个销毁咒处理了，心里有一点舍不得。可惜了，他真的很喜欢这双鞋。

 

他走上楼梯，想要去卧室，但是突然听到厨房里橱柜的瓢盆声。他走到厨房看到哈利正站在炉子前，身上只穿着德拉科的衬衫，手里拿着一个勺子往平底锅了不知道涂着什么。

 

“Hey，”他回头对德拉科微笑。“我做了早餐。希望你不介意我翻乱了你的橱柜。”他掂了掂锅，把里面的烙饼翻了个面。

 

“嗯。我可能会原谅你，但只是因为你做了培根。”德拉科说，从流理台上的盘子拿起一块。他咬了一口，正好是他喜欢的程度，非常爽脆。“嗯，我记得我叫你在我的床上等我，但我觉得你在这里也不错。”他伸手到哈利偷穿的衬衫下摆，失望地发现他穿了内裤。德拉科念了个魔咒销毁了底裤，哈利本能缩了一下。“我喜欢你只穿我的衬衫。”他贴着哈利的耳朵说，手还滑到衬衫下面捏了把哈利的屁股。

 

哈利往后微靠着他。“我也喜欢。”他躲开德拉科的手，“但是我现在不能离开这里，先吃完早餐，再做爱。”

 

德拉科假装重重地叹气，“好吧。”他说，“但只是因为你做了培根。”

 

他又偷了一片培根，然后转身去拿茶壶泡茶。哈利或许知道怎么制作完美的培根，但德拉科还是不相信他懂怎么正确地泡茶。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

哈利尖叫着惊醒。说真的，他有点惊讶到现在他才有噩梦。一般情况下，他的噩梦不会间隔太久。他坐起来，皮肤粘腻，上衣汗湿地黏在后背。躺在旁边的德拉科翻了个身打开灯。他看着哈利，什么话也没说，然后下了床。

 

“等等。”他说，然后走出卧室。

 

哈利低头埋在膝盖处，努力清空大脑。他又梦到了霍格沃兹战役，画面模糊，但尖叫那么清晰，他梦到了在禁林那里无法忘却的死亡，伏地魔，还有一直追着自己的绿色光芒。一切都结束了，现在很安全，他告诉自己，战争已经结束了。但他身体还在不停颤抖。

 

一分钟之后，德拉科拿着一个马克杯回来。先去衣橱那里拿了一件干净的上衣抛给哈利。

 

“换上这个。”等着哈利穿好之后，他说，“给。”

 

哈利接过德拉科递给他的杯子，捧着它，热度透过陶瓷传到手心。他喝了一口，烫到了舌头。

 

“太烫了。”他说。

 

“温度正好。”德拉科说，但还是用了个降温咒，然后爬上床坐在他身边，大腿贴着哈利的腿，两人并肩靠着床头。“想谈谈吗？”

 

哈利耸肩，“不太想。只不过是战争。”他低头看着手里的茶。“你可以继续睡，如果你想。你不需要陪我坐着。”

 

“没关系。一个小时之后我们也要起来上班了。”德拉科说完后沉默了好几分钟。“我还是会经常梦见烈火，还有纳吉尼。”

 

“我梦见死亡。”哈利说，

 

德拉科手放在哈利膝上，温热而安抚。“至少这只是梦。”

 

“不是。”哈利握紧杯子说，“我真的死过。”他深吸了口气，没有看德拉科。“他第二次对我施了一个死亡咒，在森林里。每个人都以为那次没有成功，但那的确成功了。我只是…又复活了，之后。”

 

德拉科沉默不应答，一会儿后才说，“是什么感觉？”他问。

 

哈利想亲吻他。他的声音里没有同情，没有恐惧，没有恶心，也没有不信任，而这些都是哈利以前诉说时所听到的人们的语气。德拉科只是单纯好奇。

 

“感觉很好。”他说，“平静，明亮，安静。我差点没有，呃，回来。”

 

德拉科捏了捏他的腿，“很高兴你回来了。”

 

“我也是。”哈利说。他喝了一口茶，这一次不再烫舌头了。噩梦带来的恐惧渐渐褪去，德拉科床头柜上台灯的温暖光芒，干净的衬衫，这杯茶，还有德拉科安静的陪伴，这些种种都给了他很舒适的感觉。他从不敢想像自己会找到的感觉。“你怎么知道我需要什么？”

 

“因为这是我一直以来想要的，我希望我梦见战争醒过来的时候会有个人这样陪我。”德拉科说，移开视线。“不要担心，你很快会有机会补偿我。”

 

哈利想到了德拉科药柜里的满满安眠药，点了点头。德拉科跟他保证了那些都没有上瘾性，但哈利还是不喜欢他继续吃。“谢谢。”

 

“你知道吗，”德拉科说，“即使经历了那么多坏事，我们还真的算是很会自我调整的人。”

 

哈利自嘲地笑。“有时候我不觉得我是。”

 

“有时候我也不觉得。”德拉科叹着气承认，“有时候我觉得我根本无法冷静下来。或许这就是为什么我们这么适合。没有人像你这样那么懂我。”他撞了撞哈利的肩。“我也懂你。”

 

哈利也这么认为，心情好了很多。因为他们真的理解彼此。他们真的完美地契合。哈利轻叹，身体滑下一点，头靠在德拉科的肩上，德拉科偏头轻柔地亲吻他的发丝。

 

所有事都会顺利的。他和德拉科会好好走下去。哈利只需要劝服自己相信最终一切都会是好好的。

 

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 14（上）

Chapter 14（上）

 

 

接下来的几天过得飞快，德拉科的生日近在咫尺，哈利找不到理由再继续推迟自己的解释。

 

周一晚上的约会很美妙。哈利在麻瓜伦敦订了一家高级的法国餐厅，而最棒的部分是在公开场合下牵着德拉科的手，即使受到了不认可的眼光，也只是因为他们都是男人，而不是因为德拉科手臂上的黑魔标记和哈利额头上的伤疤。晚饭过后，他们回到哈利的公寓，尽情做爱享受极致快感，哈利全程还在努力忽视这可能是他们的最后一次这个事实。之后，他把准备好的礼物送给德拉科。

 

给他选礼物的确是个挑战。毕竟，送礼物的对象是一个想买什么都可以自己买的人。最后，他决定准备一份显得非常感性，而且完全是无形的礼物。几个月前，赫敏提过自己发现了一个网站，在这个网站上，可以选择一颗星星自己命名。几下点击之后，哈利选定了一颗星星，命名德拉科，之后网站上给了他一张证书，还有一个小说明书，详细地介绍了怎么找到那颗星星，那样他们并肩坐在哈利乱糟糟的床上也能看到那颗星。

 

“你是以星座命名的，那应该让一颗星星以你的名字命名。”他说，德拉科用力地亲吻他，把他推倒在床上。那张证书被他们压皱，但没有人在乎。

 

现在，到了周二，哈利一整天都敏感而烦躁不安。德拉科注意到了，也追问他好几次，但哈利只是不停转移话题。

 

“你介意我们带点工作回去吗？”下班的时候德拉科问，随意的一个问题都让哈利的内心揪紧。他们现在还能一起回家。

 

哈利点头。“不介意。”

 

他们回到公寓，脱下鞋子放下包之后，德拉科转身面对哈利，双眼深邃，表情严肃，嘴唇紧抿。

 

“你怎么了？”他问，“你一整天都好焦虑。”

 

很好，这是个非常完美的开场白。现在他应该把所有事告诉给德拉科。

 

但是当他张开嘴，却一句话也说不出，只是向前走了一步，紧紧抱着德拉科。“我爱你。”他轻声说，以一个热烈的亲吻堵住德拉科的反驳。

 

他们一并跌倒在床上，哈利几乎成功地忽略掉‘这次肯定就是他们的最后一次’这个事实。之后，他们一起去洗澡，哈利跪在浴池里吮吸着德拉科的下体。德拉科才刚到高潮，所以这一次用了很久才再次高潮，但哈利不介意。他又套弄又吮吸又把手指插进德拉科的屁股里，直到德拉科双膝发软，脚趾头蜷缩，手抓紧哈利的头发，最后才在哈利嘴里射出稀薄的精水。哈利不漏一滴地全部咽下，想要让属于德拉科的一部分东西能留在自己体内，尽管他整个人可能很快就要离开他。

 

跪在陶瓷浴池里的膝盖肿痛不已，他站起身，德拉科对着他露出漂亮餍足的笑，哈利心里一点点亲密的甜都被内疚一下子击碎。他们走出浴室，德拉科没有穿上自己的衣服，而是借了一件哈利的灰色长裤和红色卫衣，看起来可爱得不行，他又问了一次，“现在你可以告诉我你在烦恼什么吗？”

 

“等等。”哈利说，伸手把卫衣的帽子盖在德拉科湿漉漉的头发上，德拉科瞪了他一眼，把帽子拿下。“晚饭过后再说，可以吗？”

 

哈利知道他应该直接告诉德拉科，但他需要一点单独的时间整理思绪，想想到底应该说什么。

 

他走进厨房开始准备晚餐，德拉科正在咖啡桌边看带回来的文件。哈利把两块鸡胸肉放进平底锅里煎，然后开始切蘑菇和洋葱，准备做酿烤香草乳酪鸡胸。他边切菜，还边在想他究竟该怎么做。

 

德拉科肯定会大发雷霆，哈利毫不怀疑这个反应。他会大骂哈利，说他是一个非常坏的人，哈利会让他发泄，因为对自己爱着的人做这样的事确实很糟糕。接下来会有恶咒，毫无疑问。哈利会恳求他，试着去解释，德拉科会接着朝他大喊。但哈利希望德拉科最后会原谅他。德拉科很严肃地对待他的傲罗工作，他明白所有责任和遵从命令的重要性。等到他冷静下来，哈利会向他解释金斯利给他的命令，他认为这会是个好机会好好说清楚。他确定自己会要耐心地低声下气地哀求，但他已经准备好了，这是他应得的。

 

在他求回德拉科之前他肯定会非常想念这样的相处，哈利边想着边把平底锅里的鸡肉翻了一面。他和德拉科已经有了固定的日常，哈利喜欢和他在一起度过每个晚上，而不是单独一人在空荡荡的公寓度过。他独自一人只能无聊地按着遥控器找着最不愚蠢的节目来看。不和德拉科共度夜晚的这段时间肯定会很糟，除非他们恢复到他们现在的关系。他已经预想到了单独一人的感受，痛苦和寂寞。

 

还有做饭。哈利都忘记了他有多喜欢做饭。一个人的时候，他很讨厌下厨，但烹煮出两人餐却总让他很幸福。德拉科喜欢拿这件事来逗他，问他为什么这么会烹饪却在魔药上那么不开窍？说真的，哈利也经常在想这件事。

 

“德拉科。”他叫，“你今晚想来点沙拉吗？”哈利等了一下，但没有得到回复。他皱了皱眉，“德拉科？”他又喊了一次。

 

哈利的心突然一沉，顿时全身发冷，他竖耳听着外面的动静，手里的动作也僵住了，刀还卡在洋葱里。他唯一听到的只有轻轻的翻书页的声音。

 

哈利忐忑地放下刀，关上炉火，走到客厅。

 

德拉科正坐在沙发前的地上，明亮的橙色文件夹正摊开在咖啡桌上，文件纸页也铺在他面前。他抬头看着走过来的哈利，德拉科脸上的表情让哈利无法移动脚步。

 

“我用完了顾问表格，想从你包里看看有没有空的，然后我看到…这上面有我的名字。”他说，听起来无助又渺小。最可怕的是，他看起来并不愤怒，只是很震惊，还有一点点疑惑，就像是他不太敢相信这件事真的发生在他身上。

 

“德拉科。”这是哈利用了全部力气能说的唯一的话，然后感觉喉头被什么东西堵住了。

 

德拉科低头看回手里的文件。“一直以来。”他说，“你都在…”他颤抖地一吸气，“你都在调查我，你怀疑我谋杀。”

 

“对不起。”哈利说。他急切地想碰德拉科，往前走了一步，德拉科慌张地站起来退了一步，手里还攥着文件。“这是金斯利给我的任务，但我从来没有怀疑你——”

 

“这么久以来你都在监视我。你…你搜了我家。”德拉科颤抖地说。

 

他的神情依旧不愤怒，而哈利希望德拉科朝他大吼大叫，咒骂他，诅咒他，任何都可以。但德拉科做的仅仅是站在那里，看起来像是世界轰然崩塌，哈利不知道他现在该做什么能弥补。他以为他会得到怒不可遏的吼叫。他只做好了那样的准备，完全没有预料到会是这样。

 

“对不起。”他又重复了一次，却感觉完全没有意义。“我…”

 

“这对你来说就是全部了。”德拉科打断他。“只是一次查案。”哈利一下子不知道他是什么意思，但德拉科继续说着，“我之前信任你。你之前说你爱我，而我相信你。”

 

哈利血管里奔腾的热血仿佛瞬间结冰。“老天，不，德拉科，那不是…”

 

“我真傻。我不敢相信我…我和你做爱。你是第一个我…”他自嘲地笑了一声，“我相信你，你却…”他没有说下去，猛眨眼睛。

 

“德拉科。”哈利近乎绝望，“不是那样的。我爱你，你一定要相信我。”

 

德拉科摇头，“不，我…我要走了。我该走了。”他把文件甩在地上，走向飞路网。

 

“德拉科，求你…”哈利开口。

 

“别说了。”他声音里的尖锐打断了哈利。德拉科胡乱抓了把飞路粉，但撑着飞路粉的小盘子却碎落在地上。他跪了下来，捡起一把丢在飞路网里，然后离开了。

 

哈利一直站在那里，好长时间里都没有移动脚步。他设想过几千个场景，却从来没有想过德拉科会有这样的反应。他以为德拉科会回到马尔福状态，然后会有很可怕的大喊大叫，最后再以各种恶咒和乱砸东西结束。他根本想不到德拉科会单纯像这样，崩溃。

 

惊吓，肯定是。德拉科只是惊吓到了。哈利走回厨房，把平底锅和刚刚切的蔬菜全部丢进垃圾桶里。只要多给德拉科几分钟，那他的惊吓会全部沉淀下去，愤怒才会燃烧起来。他要去德拉科的家，他们会开始争吵，然后哈利会让他知道他的感情是真的。

 

他努力做好德拉科会离开自己的心理准备。他之前有想过计划，先给德拉科一点时间，等到他平静下来之后，他再去求德拉科和他复合，他想过德拉科可能会不同意。但现在德拉科就这么离开，哈利突然什么计划也想不到。他需要德拉科。这不能就是结局，哈利不会让这成为结局。不管怎么样，他必须要先让德拉科明白他的感情。

 

他回到客厅，用修复咒把玻璃修复好。上面有一小片血，肯定是德拉科在拿飞路粉的时候划伤的。哈利蹭了蹭那块血渍，稳下心绪，抓了一把飞路粉。

 

“马尔福家！”他边走进火焰，边喊出目的地。

 

哈利走进德拉科的客厅时松了口气。至少他没有向哈利封锁飞路网。这是个好预兆，不是吗？如果德拉科真的想和他断绝，他肯定会拦住哈利。他肯定也想要哈利追过来。

 

“德拉科？”他喊，但没有回应。

 

他仔细听了听，但什么声音都没有听到。哈利的轻松慢慢凝结成恐惧，他又喊了声德拉科。尽管他已经猜到了，但他还是从头到尾检查了一遍房子，空的。

 

德拉科离开了，而哈利觉得他不会再回来了。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
